Afterward
by Norsehound
Summary: A nonpositive veiw of a second odyssey for the Nirvana. New space, new territory...new enemies? This chapter is an interesting POV with Dita and her captors... Halted for the moment. Lack of direction and plot
1. 1: Fall

Afterward

================ 

CHAPTER ONE:

Fall

Located somewhere on the spiral arm of the Milky way galaxy was the planet known as Mejere.

The planet in itself was a rocky, barren and inhospitable world. Efforts were clearly seen, however, to someday make this planet habitable. By all accounts so far it seemed like it was to prosper. Already wide blue oceans were starting to cross the planet and precious few trees were being planted with the hope and promise of one day covering the planet.

By contrast, it's largest orbiting satellite seemed the opposite. Like Mejere, Tarak was barren, inhospitable, and sun-perched. But unlike Mejere there was no efforts for terra forming here- only barren survival.

This was even made more evident by the presence of huge anti-planetary batteries aimed skyward in their positions surrounding Tarak, the largest city of the planet. Outside of Tarak were only precious farms and small communities barely noteworthy on the planet's overall scale.

Until recently both planets had been in a fierce war. Women inhabited Mejere, while men resided on Tarak. All this had changed when the Harvester force was destroyed just inside the Mejere system- forever changing the fate of the system. Since then, a cease-fire was declared that held the promises of a greater peace. Even after the legendary ship, the Nirvana, arrived at a pirate base orbiting Mejere for docking all seemed to lean towards a prosperous future with great promise.

This was, of course, the best of optimism.

It was hardly the case.

Even as historians were making great predictions about the future there were great atrocities in the making. When the final peace accords were signed a great many Mejere and a great many Tarak equally separated themselves from their forces in protest to form their own bands of resistance. Mejere space, once only inhabited by one renegade pirate group was now seemingly infested with malcontents that attacked both Government and Tarak rebel forces. Their ferocity was still as strong as it had been when those same ships were in the Mejere navy- no survivors were left from their attacks.

Tarak was no haven of stability either. Many of the old guard immediately took whatever arms they could and fled into the desert or into deep space. Splinter states formed from the greater part of Tarak and countries and continents were soon locked in bitter war with the Tarak government over the issues of the cease-fire. Some elements wanted nothing more than to unlock the final secrets of nuclear warfare and end the Mejere matter in a rain of hellfire.

There was neither any stability in the fledgling government being formed by both the warring Tarak and Mejere. Debates and disputes were frequent in the new council chambers in a former Mejere colony now set in a LaGrange point between both worlds. There were arguments in the parliament to resources, terms of the treaty, and the still-lingering threat of another Harvester attack. Other issues arose as to the defense of the system and the handling of the Nirvana and it's cargo.

The matter also concerned as to what to do with the pirates on the Nirvana, who had brought so much with them.

But in this time of turmoil, the one speck of hope still lingered within the Nirvana's crew- and she was dying.

Magano Vivan, one of the last of the first generation, was suffering heart problems. Luckily she had lasted out the final war with the Harvesters, but luck had left her there. The biological wizardry of the Mejere could only maintain her for a short while longer, and even that was not a promise.

She was still aboard the Nirvana. There was no question about this- she couldn't be moved even if she wished. The heart pump and support equipment was too large to warrant a transport. The Nirvana would be her deathbed.

Her eyes were closed now, and her still blond hair was set free around the pillow her head rested on.

Standing just inside the room was the Doctor of the ship. Dureo McFile was still the ship's surgeon despite being a man. He was just as devoted to saving a life as any other doctor, and so he was allowed to remain.

Most of the Nirvana's crew was still aboard ship when they heard the news that Magano had collapsed during a celebration. Some new faces had joined the crowd, but the ship was mostly manned by the same crew that had flown the vessel back home.

The only exception to this was BC, who had been absorbed into administration affairs in the new government. Since his cover was blown it seemed little remained of the being once called BC other than his compassion for the Nirvana. But he was too busy with the state of affairs to be constantly beside the dying woman.

Bart was gone too. His father had summoned him back to Tarak when Bart's father was on his own deathbed. Garsus industries was now being run by Bart- who was still learning the ropes of the business. The best he could do was to send a steady supply of mint candies to the Captain- who was too ill to take them.

Everyone else was still here though, to wait for Magano's final passing.

As the Nirvana was still docked beside the asteroid, the feeling of impending sadness was starting to get to the crew even after two weeks of waiting.

Already things were starting to come apart without the old woman's constant wisdom. As it was, Jura was too busy puzzling over new ads in various Mejere magazines for final recognition to fame. Barnette wasn't included in this, of course. She was judged as 'too plain.' They were having arguments over the subject…

There were also some issues regarding the promised 'Tarak-Mejere cohabitation project'. The largest flop was when one Tarak had broken through the crowds to see Dita- and had to be arrested for disruption of the peace. That and most of the Tarak were not as adjusted as the Tarak aboard the Nirvana- many of them were sent back to Tarak after being aboard the Nirvana for little under three days. Two of them were discovered to be Tarak terrorists undercover and had planned on bombing the Nirvana.

This only raised the alert level on the Nirvana- to the point where non-crewmembers were not allowed on ship. Only those registered in the government were allowed aboard- and only the high officials and their guard.

Other problems were also spreading through the ship, slowly and surely growing with the old woman's dying breaths.

---

Drifting outside the large bay window of the Nirvana was a passing Mejere ship. This was the focus of interest to Kahlua as the baby looked out the window at the passing ship.

"I still don't like all this," Muttered Rebecca as she looked at the newspaper on the desk.

Ezra didn't say anything as she handled the baby in her lap, with Kahlua's head turning away and burring itself in her mother's chest.

Rebecca closed the paper and looked out the window, "They're right though. I still think we should just toss the whole idea."

"About what?" Asked Ezra, "Rebecca I think you're still being a little harsh on the Tarak…"  
"Well it's their own fault." Muttered Rebecca, "If they weren't so pig-headed and stupid maybe they'd agree to our de….terms…"

Ezra didn't reply and instead looked down at Kahlua.

With Rebecca's arrival the fear of Kahlua's confusion regarding her name had been settled. Pyoro long ago learned not to get anywhere near Kahlua when Rebecca was around.

And with Rebecca now living aboard the Nirvana, it was almost never.

But Rebecca's presence seemed to stir some of the anti-Tarak sentiment aboard the Nirvana. Twice she had managed to make an agreement that she won. The Tarak aboard the Nirvana were almost useless. The only one aboard that the Mejere seemed to completely agree with was Dureo- mostly because Parfait liked him. As for Hibiki…well…arrogance was a very prominent thing to argue about.

"But they only want what's fair," Ezra said finally.

"Yeah, fair for them." Rebecca murmured, "They want us to surrender our medical technology. Why don't they just develop it themselves? Stupid barbarians…"

"But if we're all one nation shouldn't we share?" Ezra asked.

"Pft. They don't deserve it in my opinion." Said Rebecca, "With that kid Hibiki being one of the 'promised Tarak' of the nation I'd say let them rot."

"Rebecca…"

"Can't you see," Asked Rebecca, "Ours is the better way? We don't need the Tarak- all they are is spare parts! We're doing fine on our own…" She crossed her arms and sat back in her seat, "If anything they're the ones who need us."

Ezra was trying to find the right words to counter her statement and found a point, "Parfait and Dureo seem happy…"  
"Yeah, but Dureo's an exception." Rebecca replied, "He's a doctor. He's important."

"Hibiki's important to flying the Vandread…"

"Him? Ha! I think the Vanguards would work just fine with a Mejere piloting one! Maybe we should just take that vanguard of his and try combining with a Mejere. I guarantee it will work." Rebecca rebuffed.

Ezra turned her head down to Kahlua as the baby started to cry. "Rebecca, I don't think you should use harsh words like that…"

"Well someone needs to say them." Said Rebecca and stood up, "I can't let everyone just sit around like sheep and do nothing."

She grabbed the paper and said, "I have some work to do. I'll see you later."  
"Okay." Replied Ezra and watched Rebecca walk off.

Kahlua started to cry again and Ezra was doing her best to sooth the child. She glanced over at Rebecca, who left the room as if she had never heard the baby cry.

---

Meia calmly walked into the platform with a purpose. Everyday at this same time she would come to the hanger to perform a checkout of her Dread. Usually it didn't take long, especially since it was parked near the middle.

But this time as she opened the door there was sounds coming from her right.

"You're leaving again Mr. Alien?" Dita chirped.

"Yeah," Said Hibiki, "There's another award ceremony I've been invited to on Tarak. They want me over there as soon as possible."

As Meia walked for the elevator Dita chimed, "Can I come this time?"  
"Er…it's some sort of special occasion thing. I'm sorry Dita, they won't allow any Mejere in the meeting except for the high-officials. Sorry."

Dita's hurt was seen in her face, but Hibiki leaned forward, "But hey, I'll tell you all about it when I get back, okay?"  
"…Okay…" Dita answered.

"Great. Well, gotta go." Hibiki smiled, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Dita wanted to say something more but was cut off by the hatch closing and the Vanguard powering up. Dita stepped back as the gangway rolled back and the Vanguard stood up, then walked across the hanger to the doorway and disappeared behind the pressure door.

"Mr. Alien…" She muttered and lowered her head, "That's the fifth one he's been to without me…"  
Meia listened from her place at the elevator, but clicked the button's ascension key before Dita could notice she had been listening in. Meia watched the little redhead leave the room and considered anything to do to help her.

But then she reached her dread and the notion was put on hold for the moment as she saw her cockpit door wide open.

"Oh no…" She murmured and crossed the dread's hull to see some of the systems missing.

"Gah…" She rasped and sat on the lip of her cockpit, "Souvenir hunters…"

---

In the medical ward, the main sound that was heard was the beeping of Magano's life hanging in the balance.

Dureo McFile silently worked, and beside him and away from her duties was Parfait Barblir.

"It's sad," She said, "To see her like this…"

"It is most disheartening." Replied Dureo and glanced over at Magano. "Heart failure is one of the incurable failures of the human body," said Dureo, "it's a miracle she's even alive right now."

The wheezing of Magano's breath underneath the mask was just barely audible over the beeping of the monitor.

"I just hope that we can all work together without her." Said Parfait, "I know I've heard some complaints…"  
"Me too." Said Dureo, "And nobody seems to be doing much about them."

"Yeah, especially with BC…er…off all the time." Parfait said, "She was like a second commander."

"Maybe Meia could offer some insight." Suggested Dureo.

Parfait's eyebrows arched up near her forehead, "Meia's been really quiet lately. I think it's because of what happened with the compatibility mess…"  
"Having learned a potential spouse is a terrorist isn't the best of things to wake up to." Said Dureo, "Fortunately she was able to deal with him before his arrest."  
Parfait nodded sadly and then said, "Well if it's worth anything the Pexis hasn't been itself again…it seems to be loosing power. Almost as if it's leaving us like Magano is."

"I don't think it would come to that." Said Dureo, "Otherwise there would be some other signs."

"Then what do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure." Said Dureo, "Maybe it has something to do with the destruction of it's counterpart in the harvester fleet."  
"I'm thinking that too." Said Parfait and looked at Magano, "But…what will happen to the Nirvana when the Pexis goes?"

Dureo turned back to his instruments, "Well…I can assure you it will be something similar to now…when our Captain is almost dead."

Parfait sighed to herself. It was exactly the kind of answer she did not want to hear.

---

Another night passed and she was still alive.

Things were still hanging around the Nirvana like a red haze- intensifying some of the deterioration already hanging in the air.

A main monitor screen was on in the briefing room where only a single occupant was watching.

The door opened to the room and Meia Gisborn stepped in, lacking the full shoulder gear to her flight suit. This particular duty wasn't for necessity.

"Dita, are you all right?"  
Dita turned wearily away from the screen, which was showing a broadcast from Tarak.

Meia approached the younger pilot and looked at the display. "Hibiki, I assume."  
"Yes. They'd said he would be presenting something, but I've been waiting for the past five hours…"  
Meia looked down at Dita as she rubbed her eyes and Meia asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"…Since…Since four in the morning…"  
"Four in the morning?" asked Meia with some shock, "No wonder you're tired. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I want to see Mr. Alien on television…" Muttered Dita and turned back to the Tv.

Meia's face softened and said, "You're hurting yourself Dita. Why didn't you just ask to see a recording?"

"Because I want to see it live…" She replied.

Meia sighed to go on, "But getting up at four in the morning to see all of it?"

"I want to know when he'll be on." Replied Dita.

"And you do this every time you don't go with him?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you tell him about it?" asked Meia.

"Yes."

Meia winced and asked, "What does he say about it?"  
"Mr. Alien just says 'whatever'." Replied Dita, her attention drowned on the TV.

Meia let out a passing sigh and looked down at the hopeless redhead drowned in the image of the television.

She finally closed her eyes, "Well, just get some sleep after this." Said Meia and turned around to walk for the door.

As she reached it she heard Dita mutter, "I wonder if Mr. Alien will like my cookies this time…"

Meia looked over at the girl again and sighed before leaving her to her dreams.

---

Later that morning news had reached the Nirvana.

"Valore's dead." Said Barnette simply at breakfast.

Meia was seated across from Barnette. Even though the flight commander had already had breakfast earlier that morning, Barnette had just gotten up from her new room elsewhere in the Nirvana.

"How?" Asked Meia with a little shock.

"Fighting pirates. She didn't even get to fight back it seems…her ship was ambushed out on patrol." Barnette replied, "Loyalists."  
Meia closed her eyes and stirred the spoon in her tea, "You would have thought that since they're so loyal they would have listened to Grandma when she proclaimed the cease fire."

"Do you think people like that would listen?" Barnette replied, "They're still so blind after all this time."

"Remind you of anyone?" Asked Meia.

"I've changed…I hope." Said Barnette and looked distant.

Meia sipped at her tea and then asked, "So I take it you and Jura still aren't on good terms."

"Not since she accepted yet another contract." Replied Barnette, "I'm starting to wonder if we were friends to begin with."

"People change." Said Meia, "I'm surprised you didn't see that in Jura earlier."  
"Well I never thought she would get this popular." Replied Barnette and sighed, "And now she wants to find some man to get pregnant with…."  
"Why? She didn't want you to be an ohma?" Asked Meia.

Barnette shook her head, "No. And besides, someone in Mejere thought it would be in fashion to have children the 'normal' way. I suppose there's some success in getting the Mejere and Tarak to integrate- even if it means kidnapping and abduction beside the normal and social way."

Meia smirked, "I suppose it was Jura who started the trend."

"Of course. Who else?"

Meia just nodded and sipped at her tea again.

Barnette rested her head on a fist and pondered, "Maybe I shouldn't be an Ohma or Fahma either…"  
"Because of Jura's sake?" asked Meia.

"No. My own." Replied Barnette and looked at Meia, "There has to be more Tarak like Dureo out there. Where do you suppose they are?"

"Probably in some secluded unit somewhere." Said Meia, "The Tarak aren't known for their open mindedness…or Compassion."  
Barnette hummed as she nodded, then said, "Well I still think I should still try to find them. I don't care what Mejere fashion thinks."

"So you're saying you want to find a man?" asked Meia.

Barnette hesitated for a moment and then nodded slowly, "I thought men were just arrogant brutes. I guess after being healed by Dureo more than once I guess I changed my mind."

Meia nodded, "I know the feeling."

They were quiet for a moment as Meia sipped her tea, then placed the mug down and asked, "So is that scar healed?"  
"Mostly. I'll never forgive that part of Tarak for what happened," Said Barnette and rubbed her side absently, "I was just looking for someone…"

"It shouldn't have happened to anyone." Meia replied, "Especially both of us."

Barnette nodded slowly and then sighed, "When will this end do you think?"

"Honestly?" Asked Meia and sipped at her tea. Then she set it down as Barnette nodded and said, "I think the only way it could get better is if we leave Mejere and Tarak behind."

---

Parfait looked out at the dim Pexis just behind the glass. The blue sphere was now lit with deep blues and mediocre hues- looking like a dim light bulb instead of the luminous sphere it once was.

The Engineer sighed and looked down at the instruments that were analogous to their counterparts in the medical room. Only where the medical bay showed the well-being of humans, the instruments here showed the health of the Pexis. The energy was enough to keep the ship running, but should the Nirvana return to combat status it didn't stand a chance.

She raised her eyebrows in worry and then turned to Pyoro. The NAVI robot had been silent for a week- off-line and slumped against the diagnostics table with a fleet of instruments attached to the NAVI robot. But like the Pexis and the ship's commander the little robot's energy was also dimming. Only to everyone in engineering it seemed as if Pyoro was dead, rather than dying. There had been no response from the robot since he was last seen in Ezra's room looking over Kahlua. Perhaps it was something Rebecca did that shut the robot off- probably hitting the wall to hard when the Mejere threw him.

Parfait had always relied on Pyoro for some indication as to what was wrong with the Pexis. Now she couldn't even talk to Pyoro to get any answers. She had nothing to rely on other than her ingenuity and engineering senses. But since the Pexis was a living being instead of a mechanical creation…

She turned back to consider the mystical energy once again. The knowledge about the Pexis was extremely limited- which gave Parfait an even harder time when she considered what could be wrong. She had tried asking Hibiki or the three pilots what they knew, but they were busy one way or another. The exception was Meia, who only shrugged and said she didn't have any dreams with the Pexis anymore.

Maybe it might have something to do with the fact that none of the Dreads had combined with the Vanguard since the last battle…

She looked at the Pexis with the growing feeling of sadness and concern. Should the Pexis completely vanish, all live on the Nirvana would be in considerable peril. Without the Pexis, life itself couldn't exist aboard the Nirvana for very long. Space was a very cold and inhospitable place. Parfait was praying that the same wouldn't be true for the Nirvana soon.

---

At lunchtime Rebecca was to be found in the Kitchen. She was one of the tallest women on the ship, and her presence was noticeable as she stood behind the counters in the mess halls making something. The room was hot and steamy already from some other items being cooked for the rest of the ship.

But for the moment the room was empty except for Rebecca, who was minding her own business.

That changed as Ezra walked in.

"Rebecca? Oh, here you are," said the smaller brown-hared woman as the door opened, "Can I talk to you?"  
"I'm a little busy," said Rebecca, "But go ahead. What is it?"

"Well…" Said Ezra with pause, "I wanted to talk to you about Kahlua."  
"What about her?" Replied Rebecca.

"…I was wondering if…well…she should go to school."

"At this early of an age?" Asked Rebecca, "Don't you think it's a little too early?"

"Well," Ezra said, "We need to start teaching her things. She's growing up, Rebecca. In a few months she'll be a year old."

"I think you're worrying too much about it. She'll be fine on her own." Said Rebecca.

This gave Ezra pause, and then she repeated, "On her own?"  
"Yeah." Replied Rebecca as she looked for something, "We'll wait a while, or we'll just teach her ourselves."  
Ezra shook her head, "I'm not the best teacher Rebecca…Kahlua needs to learn from someone. I would have asked Pyoro to do it, but-"  
"No. I'm not letting that freak robot near Kahlua." Rebecca replied.

"But someone needs to teach her." Said Ezra, "Especially how to crawl…she can't move on her own as it is."

"I'm sure you'll do fine teaching her all that." Said Rebecca.

Ezra raised her head, "Rebecca, we need to raise Kahlua together. I can't take care of her all by myself-"

"Ezra, I'm busy half the time with other affairs!" Replied Rebecca and continued with her cooking, "Now that Magano's sick and BC's out I have to take care of the base and the personnel. It's not as easy as it sounds."  
"But you have to have some kind of off time to take care of her," Said Ezra and then asked, "What do you do in your spare time?" Rebecca didn't reply, and Ezra pressed, "Well?"

"I don't have any spare time Ezra," Said Rebecca.

"That's not true." Said Ezra, "I know, because I checked your hours. You spend around eight hours doing other things. What are you doing?"

"I told you, working!" Said Rebecca.

"Working on what?" Asked Ezra.

Rebecca didn't say for a moment, then said, "I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

Ezra hesitated and looked at the ground, summing her courage up in a fist.

"Well…" She stammered, "If…If you're too busy to take care of Kahlua then…then you shouldn't be her Fahma."

Rebecca turned around now, "How dare you even suggest that! I love Kahlua as much as you do Ezra-"

"You don't show it." Said Ezra, "You're always busy!"

"Ezra, just calm down and-"

"No! I won't!" Ezra shook her head, "I'm taking care of Kahlua on my own now…" She wanted to say more, but she couldn't find anything to say. So she spun, crying, and ran from the kitchen.

Rebecca watched the door close with an argument on her tongue, but then she dismissed it and turned around to her work and other things on her mind. Besides, Ezra wasn't strong enough to do anything rash- especially with Kahlua.

---

At first Dureo thought he was hearing things, but when he looked up from his work to see Ezra crying at Magano's bedside he dismissed any doubt.

"Are you all right?" asked Dureo as he approached Ezra.

The woman was crying too hard to hear him, but looked up as Dureo's hand came to her back.

"Are you all right?" He repeated.

"No I…" She said and then wiped an eye, "Is…Is the Captain awake?"

"No. She hasn't woken up in some time." Said Dureo.

"I…I need to talk to her…badly."  
Dureo's face softened, "I'm sorry, but that isn't possible right now." He blinked to consider her and then asked, "Is there anything I can do to help, though?"  
"No…No…" Replied Ezra and continued to wipe her eyes of tears, "It's about Kahlua…"

"Is she sick?"  
"No…It's…she…." Ezra sobbed again and lowered her head to the bed.

Dureo sighed and patted her back softly.

"I'll call Meia."

"No," Murmured Ezra, "I need to do this on my own…"

"Do what?" Asked Dureo softly.

But then the instruments beeped and the old woman's eyes peeked open, "Ez….ra…."

"Ah- Commander!" Shrilled Ezra and took the old woman's hand, "I need your help!"

"Ez..r.a…." Muttered the Captain, and moved her fingers about the other girl's hand.

Dureo on the other hand spun to the instruments.

The Captain seized up and her other hand went to her chest in pain.

"Her heart is failing." Dureo observed and stabbed the communications button, "All hands this is medical bay. All Medical personnel to the medical bay. The Captain is dying."

After saying this the Doctor moved to the instruments he had available and Ezra whispered, "I need your help captain I don't know what to do!"

"Ezra…" The Captain rasped, "I'm…sorry I can't….help you…"  
Ezra grasped the captain's hand harder, "I can't take care of Kahlua alone…Rebecca won't help me! What should I do?"  
The captain winced in pain again and rasped, "Rebecca…??"

Ezra shook her head, "She won't help me!"

By now medical teams had arrived and were rushing to the scene. Following them were Dita, Meia, and Barnette.

Leading the nurses was Paiway, and was quick to get the doctor what he needed.

He didn't move Ezra away from the Captain, but started issuing orders over the troubled woman.

"Captain…" Meia said, then, "Magano…."  
"She's not going to last-" Barnette realized.

Dita, with bags under her eyes and weariness in her stance was wide-eyed and intense. "No…" She murmured.

Next to enter was Parfait followed by Gasconge, who pulled herself out of a mess down in Reg central when the news had been heard. Somewhere outside were the two parts to an argument on hold- stopped for the Captain's sake.

Parfait watched with the others as Magano seized up again, her breath lodged in her throat.

"Please help me!" Called Ezra.

Magano's hand squeezed Ezra's, and in that moment she turned her head to the troubled woman and managed a smile.

Ezra's saddened face softened with confusion.

"You'll do fine…Ezra…as long as you do your best….Trust-" Spoke the old woman.

Then she seized up again and coughed before falling silent on the bed.

Dureo looked at the monitor's flat line, and only the harsh shrilling of Magano's passing lingered in the room.

===================================================


	2. 2: Down

Afterward

========================= 

CHAPTER TWO:

Down

Ezra needed a moment to realize the old woman was dead.

"No…" Said Dita in a panicked, restrained squeal as her hands came to her mouth.

Gasconge was at a loss for words, "I'm…I'm too late.." She said.

Meia closed her eyes and looked away, while Barnette only turned around to try to hold back the tears.

Dita burst out crying and found comfort in Meia's arms to express her distress.

Parfait soundlessly went to Dureo, who was asking himself what he could have done differently to save this person.

Paiway was quiet, and sat in a chair nearby with her puppet close to her side. But she didn't feel like saying anything.

Dureo moved forward and his hand acted upon the woman's face, closing her eyes to a permanent sleep.

The door opened to admit the late comers- Jura and Rebecca included. They looked over at the body with shock and concern.

"Is…is there anything…" Parfait asked, "To revive her?"

"No." Replied Dureo, "It was a complete failure. There was nothing short of a miracle that could have saved her."

"Pexis," Suggested Dita, "The Pexis will help, right?"

Dita looked around the group, "Right?"  
"Dita, the Pexis is dying too." Said Parfait, "I don't know if we can even save it..."

"…No…" Dita gasped with the same tone she used when Magano died.

Ezra held on to the hand and on to the last words Magano had said.

"I…I'll do it." Said Ezra, "By myself…"  
She squeezed Magano's hand and slowly released it, coming to a stand with her eyes still wet. Her lower lip quivered as she finally realized that Magano was gone, then turned and strode through the crowd.

"Ezra-" started Meia but Ezra didn't want to listen to anybody. She pushed past everyone- even Rebecca- and hurried out the door. Once outside the crowds she broke into a run for her quarters.

Back inside the room, Meia approached the bedside and stood beside it with Barnette and Dita.

"We must hold a funeral." Said Meia, "Soon."

Barnette only nodded, "With full honors."

"She deserves so much more…." Said Gasconge.

Dita managed to say, "I…I wanted to say things…ask things…"

"We all did." Meia said, "There's nothing that can be said now."

News spread quickly that Magano Vivan was dead.

Condolences came from both high councils and from both Grandma and Grandpa. BC sent his own regards, and so did Bart from his own corporation with condolences.

Hibiki rushed as soon as he could from Tarak to the Nirvana- some nine hours after Magano's death. By the time his Vanguard got back the funeral was already well underway.

Dreads were making passes over the Nirvana in funeral formations- followed by a hundred gun salute from the Tarak armed forces.

There was no casket toss into space. Magano wanted a cremation, and that's what she was getting.

The funeral Pyre was burning in the ship's garden areas, and the flames were rising high over the form of Magano Vivan. This was the way she wanted- there was no other burial ground she would have preferred other than the soil of her birth- now perhaps liquid methane thousands of light years away.

There were tears and mourning from the assembled parties. Grandma and Grandpa were already here- after arriving as fast as they could with their own ships from the central station in the LaGrange point.

Magano's uncle was shaking his head with sobbing sadness and asking himself how someone younger than himself could already have passed on…

There were so few of them left.

Dita was on the ground crying. Nobody was there to hold her except Meia, who was busy with her own tears.

The funeral pyre continued to burn among the lenses of the many television cameras and broadcasting systems, with reporters dead quiet. The cameras were all flash-less for the convenience of the assembled parties.

Parfait leaned on Dureo as they both watched the fires continue to take Magano Vivan and return her to the ashes that all humans were made of.

The lament was already over and would be spoken by Grandma and Grandpa. The Nirvana crew didn't have much to say. Many of them were too sullen for words- others had other business to attend to.

Hibiki arrived quietly and was pardoned to stand beside Grandpa as they watched the fires continue to burn.

Barnette, eyes full of held tears, grit her teeth and spoke from between them, "I hate this…."

--- 

Some hours afterward Magano's quarters were cleared out and her personal belongings distributed through her will.

Her brother Hibiki received some of the items that belonged to the old woman, among them were some of the photos and the albums filled with pictures of a childhood he had forgotten.

Gasconge, the last of the three high-ranking officers received the hundreds of photos of long passed members of the pirate gang. Even her photo had been with them, but sadly she replaced the picture in the frame with Magano's.

All the other belongings had been distributed among the others in the group, but none of the memories with them were lost. Magano still lived in their hearts and their minds- it would be too soon to forget the passing of the grandmother to them all.

And yet, the most essential part of her being was gone. Her wisdom and words had passed on, and left the Nirvana to inherit the void of knowledge.

The command had been passed on to Gasconge, and had reasoned with Rebecca that since she had been aboard the ship since it's creation she should have command- despite Rebecca's position as second-in-command of the former pirate gang that operated the ship. Any complaints Rebecca had remained with her as she fell to silence.

Ezra had already made up her mind as to what had been done. She took Kahlua with her and left her room and took all her belongings with her. She moved to another area of the ship- to rooms much closer to those of Meia's. In fact she left Kahlua in Meia's care as she finished transferring the last of her belongings to her new room.

--- 

In the afternoon of the fourth day following the death of Magano Vivian there was a problem with the Pexis. For a moment it shut down entirely, leaving the ship in the dark. It then came back on-line, dim as before, after Parfait personally inspected it herself and even touched some of the crystal. The Pexis was there, if only just barely.

Meia was starting to think about her options that morning as she sat in the mess hall at her desk, with the blue light from Mejere's rings shining through the window. She sipped at her tea in thought, and was wondering how she would manage away from the Nirvana.

Barnette entered the room and grabbed something to eat before walking over to Meia with news, "Hey," Said Barnette, "Did you hear that we're going to be moved?"  
"What?" Asked Meia, "To where?"

"Not us specifically," Said Barnette as she took her seat, "They're moving the Nirvana."

"Why?" Meia asked.

"There's been another terrorist attack." Said Barnette, "This time they took out the central station."

"Oh no…"

"Yes. It's nothing more than airless debris now. Fortunately Grandma and Grandpa were away at the time. They thought it would be a smart idea to sneak the Nirvana away to a hiding place to prevent it from being captured by the rebels."

"Heaven help us…" Meia murmured, then asked, "When?"  
"I don't know yet. Gasco doesn't even know." Replied Barnette and sighed, "As it is security's being tightened here and in the escort fleet that's being assigned. They're trying to find people who they can really trust to escort us to wherever we're going."

Meia was silent in shock, then spoke, "Well, I should have seen this coming I suppose."  
"When will this end?" Asked Barnette, "We get over the harvesters just to have all this crap happen. When will it get any better?"

"It won't." Said Meia, "At least not for a long time."  
Barnette nodded and then started eating her breakfast, "I suppose you saw this coming too- Jura's left."  
"It doesn't come as a surprise. I assume you two argued over it?"  
"Of course." Replied Barnette, "She won. I told her I never wanted to see her face again. She said that was impossible- she'd be on the cover of every magazine from Mejere to Tarak."  
"Well it goes to show where her priorities are." Said Meia, "Well, I suppose we're going to hear all sorts of stories from her."  
"On a talk show or something." Barnette waved and sighed, "The only people that will ever visit the Nirvana are tourists, terrorists, the military, and maybe documentary people. ya'know, I'm starting to wish we never came back to Mejere."  
"Me too, actually." Replied Meia, "Now that all this has happened. I guess we needed a wakeup call after thinking everything would be okay after the harvesters were gone. Maybe we just forgot about human nature."  


--- 

Ezra was walking down the hallway at the moment, striding with a stack of books in her hand as she made her way from Reg central to her quarters. The books, of course, had come in through Gasconge's store of Magano's books. Ezra prayed whatever wisdom Magano couldn't share in person could be found in these books.

She hesitated when she heard some words from another room and stopped to listen beside a storeroom.

"Dita I don't want to play right now!"  
"But…But Mr. Alien…"  
"I have work to do Dita, I can't sit around and play Alien all day- all right?"

Ezra stopped just past the door and turned to listen.

"Mr. Alien…"  
"Look, it's Hibiki Tokai, all right? I'm sick of you calling me 'Mr. Alien' all the time! You only used my real name once, you can do it again, right?"  
"Bu…."

Ezra tilted her head as she listened to this, wondering for herself weather she should intervene or not.

She gave a small jump as she heard Hibiki yelling, "It's not that I don't care about you Dita but….It's just that I…."

His words trailed off, and Ezra lost interest and turned to walk down the hallway again.

She stopped as she heard, "But I love you Mr. Alien!!"

Ezra turned to the doorway again to look at it, and then turned back and started walking but stopped yet again when the door opened and Dita slowly strode out of the room.

She stopped and turned around as Dita walked in her direction, eyes full of weariness and her body staggering.

"Dita, what's wrong?" Asked Ezra.

"…Mr. Alien…I…" She staggered, "He's too busy to talk right now…"

She stumbled past Ezra and said, "Maybe he'll play tomorrow…"  
Ezra looked at Dita stagger again and asked, "Dita, when's the last time you got any sleep?"  
"…I can't remember…"  
"Oh dear," Ezra gasped, "Come with me."

"…I have to get back to my room…"  
"No, you need to see the doctor." Ezra said and reached a hand out from underneath the books to grab one of her fingers, "Come on…"

Dita surprisingly offered little resistance and followed Ezra.

--- 

Misty had returned from her tour of Mejere's prominence city in space for a visit.

She was with Meia now in the garden saying, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for the funeral…"  
"You wouldn't have liked it." Meia replied, "Barnette hated it."  
"Really?"

"They had cameras," Meia said and pointed to parts of the place, "All around the grounds. It was a televised event."  
"Huh. I didn't know they broadcasted funerals." Misty said aloud, "I guess it goes to show…"

Meia nodded slowly and heard Misty ask, "So how are you? Is everyone all right?"

"Jura's become a celebrity."  
"I know." Misty replied, "I've been asked to a show with her. I don't know what I'll say though."

"Maybe Jura has some plans for you too." Said Meia, "She seems to have her career mapped out pretty well."

"She does, doesn't she?" Asked Misty, "Well, I suppose she's had it planned out for a long time."

"Seems that way." Meia replied, "But she left out Barnette."

"So that's why she's so sour." Laughed Misty, "Well I guess being dropped like a rock kinda does that to a person."

"More like dropping a liability." Said Meia, "Barnette wasn't show material."

"There's some men I know who would think otherwise." Said Misty, "Or at least…I knew once…"

Meia looked away and Misty asked, "So how's Hibiki?"

"Doing fine I suppose," Meia replied, "He's received more commemorations then I thought the Tarak ever had. I think they're making new ones up just to give them to him. He already has 'Pexis Hero'- I didn't think they had one of those."

"Well it suits him." Said Misty, "He is, after all, supposedly 'commune' with the Pexis."

"Maybe that's why the Pexis went out." suggested Meia, "Unless it's powered by his Ego."

"Pft. Anything powered by his drive would have power forever." Replied Misty, "at least, lately. I'm not sure about when I first came aboard."

Meia smirked and responded, "Hibiki has that kind of mind set- he's driven towards goals he has. He doesn't see much else."  
"So what goal does he have now then?" Asked Misty.

Meia replied, "Personally I think he's gunning for a high council seat. Or at least running his newfound fame over the third-class workers he used to have as buddies. Commune with the Pexis or not, Hibiki's still a little arrogant."

"Hm. What about Dita?"  
Meia shifted in her stance and said, "Dita's…I can't begin to say. I think she and Hibiki are still in a close relationship, but then again he's been attending some high-profile meetings without her. This was the fifth one."  
"Without her? I thought he was eager to bring her along in the beginning." Misty replied.

"Yes," Said Meia, "But I think responsibility caught up with him. That, or maybe the fame he's been accumulating."

"Maybe." Agreed Misty and sighed, "Well, In any case I suppose there isn't much more for me to do here. I've actually been asked to do some more interviews myself- a girl from Earth isn't a common thing you know."  
"No, I suppose it isn't."

"Well, it's been nice talking to you," Said Misty and waved, "Bye."  
"Bye." Replied Meia and stared up out at the stars through the glass ceiling.

"No," Said Meia, "But we're they're descendants…"

--- 

In the medical ward the tired Dita was seated and staring at a wall.

"She's obviously exhausted." Said Dureo, "The best remedy is to get her to sleep soon and make sure she stays there."

Ezra nodded a little and Dureo looked at Dita to ask, "By the way, what's the cause of her being awake for so long?"

"She's been wanting to talk to Hibiki," Said Ezra, "And he's busy all the time."

"Hn. Well, they say worship of a loved one is timeless, but this is no excuse." Said Dureo and moved to his console, "If this keeps up I may have to make a formal referral."

"You mean, a prescription?"

"Not a prescription. A referral. It's a medical suggestion to keep someone healthy. In Dita's case, the lack of sleep is really getting to her system."

"Mr. Alien…" She murmured.

Dureo sighed and shook his head sadly, "Maybe I should talk with Hibiki about Dita's feelings and sensitivities. It's obvious he's not aware of the pains Dita goes through to see him."  
"I don't know if he'd listen Doctor," Ezra replied, "He keeps saying he's busy."  
"Hn. I'll be the judged of that." Said Dureo, "In any case, let me worry about Hibiki. You make sure Dita gets to bed and stays there."

"I will."

--- 

Dita was released from the hospital and groggily followed Ezra to her room. Moments later the redhead was asleep soundly on Ezra's bed while Kahlua was likewise sound at rest in her crib.

"Oh dear…" Sighed Ezra on the floor as she looked up from her knitting at the two children she was taking care of. She sighed and returned to her knitting.

As she wove the stands of a small sweater she was thinking of how she would get through this. Taking care of Kahlua was enough, but if she had to become responsible for Dita's health it was getting to the point of taxing. Ezra didn't know how much more she could take- she already had to juggle her time with Kahlua with being on the bridge for duty. Meia helped baby-sit whenever she could, but with Pyoro out of action there wasn't anyone to take care of Kahlua.

She sighed. Perhaps at the next opportunity she should wish for another partner who would at least care about what was going on about Kahlua- and maybe someone to keep her company also.

She didn't have long before she got that opportunity- by glancing out her window and making a wish on one of the many available stars.

=============================


	3. 3: Slip

Afterward

============================= 

CHAPTER THREE:

Slip

The next day came, and the Nirvana was already well away from it's asteroid base home.

Surrounding it were a modest allotment of the Mejere Republic Navy, and the Tarak Imperial Guard. Sleek silver ships flew alongside their brick-wall like counterparts as the small force of ships was making it's way deeper to the edge of the system. With any luck, the Nirvana would remain hidden for a good long time until things cooled down around Mejere.

Either that, or forgotten for the next generation.

In any case, it was very fortunate for the crew that the Pexis seemed to have enough life left in it to allow propulsion. Combat was still out of the question, and should anything happen to the Nirvana it would be up to the guard force to keep everything from coming apart.

Fortunately the guard force consisted of the most trusted Tarak and Mejere that could be found. Elements of the Tarak fleet were even crack ships pulled off border patrols to escort the ship to it's practical back yard- where no terrorist activities were known to happen.

Likewise the Mejere elements of the guard force included some of the border patrol squadron that had seen this ship into the system on it's return from it's maiden voyage. There was no joy or anger in seeing this ship back to the border of known Mejere space.

The Nirvana herself was silently gliding through space, knifing it's way through the void to the grounds where it had first been found.

Dead ahead someplace was the wreckage and remains of the colony fleet dispatched here almost a hundred years prior. Very few of the ships survived the onslaught of the barrier- even less when the Tarak came to rob the place. Wreaked examples of early space vehicles still remained scattered about this portion of space.

The Nirvana was approaching the ghost fleet it had abandoned many years ago to take up it's place as a figurehead of the Tarak flagship Ichazuchi. Now it returned again to command the dead ships.

The engines slowed as the pristine craft approached the unlit hulks.

--- 

"Well here we are," Said Gasconge, "The bone yard."  
She was seated in Magano's old seat and looking over the stations with mild interest. The benefits to being here was that she didn't have to deal with the hassles of Reg central. The downside was that she was bearing more responsibility then she had ever shouldered before.

On the bridge fortunately were the same three that had commanded the Nirvana during it's flight home. Beldevere, Amarone, and Celtic were still aboard the ship even after all this time.

So it was Beldevere who asked, "The Bone yard? Why do they call it that?"

"It's the Tarak name for this place." Said Gasconge, "This is where they found the Ichazuchi. It's also where they got most of their space technology travel."  
"From ships like these?" Asked Amarone as she watched one of the hulks drift by.

"Yep." Replied Gasconge, "From husks like these."  
The Nirvana crept to a slow stop among the center of the debris, lit only by the guard fleet surrounding it.

--- 

While the ship was in it's new hiding spot, Rebecca was wandering the halls for one particular destination.

It ended at the doorstep to the new quarters belonging to her former spouse, and this was Ezra.

The door chimed softly and a voice asked, "Who is it?"

"Me." Said Rebecca.

There was a moment-long pause before the door opened and Ezra was on the other side. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I wanted to apologize." Said Rebecca, "I'm sorry for the way I acted."  
"Yes," Replied Ezra.

Rebecca looked over Ezra's shoulder and asked, "Can I see Kahlua?"

Ezra looked up at Rebecca's face and then turned it away.

"Well?"  
"…No."

"What?"

"I can't…not right now."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't want you to." Said Ezra.

"Now what do you mean by that?" Rebecca asked.

Ezra looked up at Rebecca and answered, "I don't know if you're sincere or not. And…and I just don't feel right about this- I made a commitment to raise Kahlua on my own."

"Now wait just a minute-"

"No, I'm sorry. Please, don't come again."

The door closed in front of Rebecca's face.

The taller woman gave a long sigh, but collected whatever feelings she had and threw them away. She had a job to do.

Her business was up in the comm. room of the old Tarak section.

--- 

"Did…Did I do okay?" Asked Ezra.

"Yes, you did fine." Replied Meia in her seat beside the door.

Ezra paced in her room and muttered, "I don't feel good about this…what if she was sincere?"

"I didn't like her tone." Said Meia, "And if she really was sincere don't you think she would have let you think it over first?"

"I don't know…" Ezra trailed off.

Meia replied, "Listen, you're doing fine on your own. If Rebecca suddenly changed her mind just so she can keep you around then I don't think it's worth it. You and Kahlua both deserve much more attention than Rebecca's been giving you lately. You should keep going on your own to prove to her that you can do it. Besides, the captain seemed to have faith."

"You're right…" Agreed Ezra and clenched her fists, "I can do this…I don't…." She trailed off and looked at the ground.

"What is it?"

'That's the thing-" She said, "I can take care of Kahlua all on my own but…" She raised a hand to wipe a cheek from her eye, "Who will take care of me?"

--- 

Dita was standing once more in front of the doorway to Hibiki Tokai's room.

She considered what she wanted to say as she held the batch of cookies in her hands, then nodded once and reached out to tap the doorbell key.

"Yeah?" Came the response.

Dita mustered her voice and asked, "Can I come in?"  
A pause from the door at first, then, "Yeah."

The door opened on command and Dita put a smile on while she walked through the door, "I brought you some cookies Mr…I-I mean…H-Hibiki…"  
Hibiki was leaning over a desk in his new room and looked up, "Oh, thank you. Just put them down there for now."

"Okay…" Dita smiled and put them down on the corner of the desk, then looked over the work he was doing, "Oh! What's all this?"

"Just stuff." Hibiki replied, "I'm trying to figure out a way to convince the parliament to get going on solving these pirate problems."  
"Really? That's wonderful Mr…I mean, Hibiki."  
"Yeah, I thought so." Said Hibiki and crossed his arms, "There are some problems though. The Mejere want some part of it, but I don't know if they can cut it."

Dita blinked and asked, "What makes you think that Mr. Alien?" Hibiki looked up at her with a look of disapproval. She stammered and replied, "Sorry, Hibiki?"

"Well," Hibiki replied, "The Mejere fighters don't seem agile enough-"

--- 

In the communications room a voice was speaking on a wide channel.

"You have the best opportunity now. Do this for Mejere."

"Yes," Answered the other voice, "Get clear there as soon as possible. There has to be one way to know the pure from the tainted."  
"…Yes…" Answered Rebecca.

--- 

Dita was looking bored as Hibiki kept talking.

"So what I really need here is-"

The ship shook violently and Hibiki demanded, "What the hell was that!?"

--- 

"What was it?" Asked Gasconge on the bridge.

"Ma'am!" Shouted Beldevere, "We're under attack!" 

"From what?" asked Gasconge.

Celtic shouted up, "Three Mejere warships are closing!"

--- 

The caravan of escorting warships was ripped apart in moments from the onslaught. But not before the escorting group had discharged fighters and Vanguards.

The vanguard detachment cleared and leapt into space- exchanging blasts with pure-white Dreads while the escorting dreads also launched into the fray.

Alert sirens shrilled down the hallways of the Nirvana and the pilots were running for their dreads.

Barnette was already in her fighter asking, "Can you get the doors open?"  
"That's the problem!" Shouted Parfait, "We don't have enough power to spare!"  
"What?" Blasted Barnette.

"We only have enough power to launch the vanguard," Said Parfait, "I can't get enough power to anything other than the launch chutes!"  
Barnette grumbled and said, "Fine, we'll just need to get up to the platform then!"

She got out of her dread with the others and started for the platform.

--- 

Meanwhile Dita was instructed to wait in her Dread until power came back up.

"Don't worry," Hibiki said, "As soon as you can get out here and join me."  
"Okay Mr. Alien!" Chirped Dita.

Hibiki paused and said, "Remember Dita, it's Hibiki."  
"Oh…yeah…Hibiki…." Replied Dita.

"Good. Here we go!" He called and his Vanguard disappeared down the launch chute.

Dita sat in her seat and whispered, "Good luck Mr. Alien…"

--- 

The combat outside was joined by the zealous Vanguard, who raced into the formation of white Dreads and started fighting with the loyalists.

But even as the pirates were focused on taking the ship intact, stay shouts occasionally struck the white ship with limited damage.

And yet, something seemed wrong with the Pexis…

--- 

"What's wrong?" Demanded Parfait through engineering.

The Pexis bulb was flickering some, the light intensifying and then dimming again in a consistent pattern of random intensities.

"It's something with the local area ma'am," Said a technician, "We're not sure what's going on!"

Parfait turned to look at the Pexis. She had only seen this rarely before, in fact, only once-

"Oh no…!!!"

--- 

"All units! Pull back to the Nirvana!" Shouted the leading pilot of the Vanguard troupe.

Only a handful of the Vanguards and dreads were left and landed on the hull of the Nirvana to continue the fight. The majority of the Tarak frigates were utterly destroyed, with only life pods and debris joining the already growing cloud of wreckage.

The three Mejere loyalist frigates were closing their circle around the Nirvana and preparing to board the ship forcefully. Within moments, if all went as planned, the ship would be theirs.

But there were yet unexpected turns to be taken.

--- 

Amidst the chaos of trying to get the Pexis generator working, somehow something triggered another alarm.

Parfait was already on the communications channel to the bridge, "Miss Gasco! The Pexis is going critical!"  
"What? I thought we were having power problems!" Gasco replied.

"It's not that-" Said Parfait, "There's no power being brought to the main parts of the ship…but…it's reacting the same way it did in the last battle!"

Gasco had shock on her face, "You mean-"  
"We're going to jump!"  


--- 

Dita was listening in on the comm and shouted, "Mr. Alien! You got to get back here now!"  
"What? What did I tell you about-"

"I'm serious!" Dita shrilled, "Something bad's going to happen!"  
"Hold on," said Hibiki, "I'm going for one of the big ships- just give me a minute!"

"Hibiki!" Shouted Dita, "Come back now!"  
"Just a little- AHHHHH!!!!"

Hibiki shrieked as he clutched at the burning diamond in his forehead.

--- 

The Pexis suddenly expanded in the chamber and all confusion broke loose.

The energy encompassed the Nirvana's hull completely- spreading out from parts of the spherical midsection and ran across the Nirvana's battered hull like water. It flowed out and caught the escape pods and the landed Vanguards- as well as any dreads nearby.

As Hibiki charged one of the frigates he was exempt from the expanding jump sphere- but turned around to watch it encompass the Nirvana and then evaporate into nothing.

It disappeared too late to witness the arrival of the real Tarak navy and the retreat of the pirates. It was also long gone by the time Hibiki was drying his eyes from the disheartening disappearance of the Nirvana and many of the people he knew.

==========================================


	4. 4: Away

Afterward

By: Norsehound

======================================= 

CHAPTER FOUR:

Away

There was no dream this time.

The Nirvana and the surrounding debris were thrown clear of the bright light which the ship created and now left.

The battered hull of the Nirvana continued to drift without power and was at a clear list. Prominent aspects of damage covered the surface of the ship from both it's latest battle and the expulsion incurred by the Pexis itself.

The ship drifted once more into a forbidding area of space almost similar to it's birth. But the star patterns were much, much different than those of it's last position.

New stars were also being formed in the sky as the battle continued even after what was going on.

--------------------------- 

Aside from the activity outside, the bridge was just getting pieced back together from the ship-shuddering explosion.

"Uggh…" Muttered Gasconge, "What happened….huh?"  
She looked up to see crystals lining part of the command deck…as if…

"What's going on?" Demanded Gasconge, "What's the Pexis doing?"

Parfait's face appeared a moment later, "Commander…something funny's going on down here…"

"I need answers, Parfait." Gasconge toned, "Can you tell me what's going on?"  
"Well, the best thing I can come up with," Said Parfait, "Is that the Pexis is…well…reshaping the ship again."

"Again?" Asked Gasconge, "What's the cause?"  
Parfait shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine commander."  
Gasconge muttered, "Just perfect…when all this happens…Parfait, do we have power at least?"  
"Er…yeah! Full power restored…well, mostly," Said Parfait, "But we have enough to conduct operations now-"

"Can the other dreads launch?"

"Yeah! Assuming the Pexis hasn't frozen them-"

"Get them launched immediately," Gasconge said as the sparkles from outside weapons fire continued, "We need to get those pilots back in!"

---------------------------

Dread and Vanguards fought the other pure white dreads in the space surrounding the Nirvana.

Even as the blue crystals were forming along parts of the hull the two sides were still locked in combat.

The doors of the Nirvana's lower section cracked and broke open to expose the launch chute to space. Moments later the Nirvana's own dread compliment flew out of the doors and into the chaos.

Barnette was leading one of the formations of course, but was starting to wonder where Dita and Meia were…

---------------------------

"Oh no!" Dita panicked in her cockpit, "I can't budge!"

The flash-development of the Pexis had coated her Vandread and also shut her in her cockpit.

She hyperventilated and squealed, unable to get the door open.

"Mr. Alien…MR. ALIEN HELP ME!!!" She screamed.

"Dita, calm down," Meia replied, "They're sending someone up to help us."  
"I can't get out of here!" She cried, "Mr. Alien…."

"Dita calm down!"

"But Mr. Alien! He needs help!"

Meia paused from her end of the transmission, then said, "Dita, Hibiki's gone. We've jumped."  
"…What?"  
"The Pexis jumped us again, there's nothing we can do." Meia replied.

"….no…" Dita gasped, eyes widened in shock and fear, "NO!!!"

---------------------------

Barnette corkscrewed her fighter through the void as yet another one of the Imperial Mejere fighters exploded from her missiles.

"Got 'em!" She hissed, "Who's left!"

"Over here!" Called a pilot and Barnette turned her fighter.

Three of the remaining Mejere fighters rushed in for the Nirvana with one intention and purpose.

"Oh GOD NO!!!"

---------------------------

Gasconge looked up to see it. Her mouth opened as she screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE!!"

The operators and people loitering the bridge got up from their stations and broke into a run off the platform as the white dart narrowed in for the glass.

Gasconge was just out the door when it hit and exploded. People trapped inside were killed instantly by the detonation and the frame of the Nirvana's bridge caved inward.

Gasconge was snatched by the vacuum and was being pulled back by the force from the open door.

Beldevere and Amarone cried out and grabbed both of Gasconge's hands and screamed to her.

The quartermaster's grip remained solid as the other women tried to pull her back into the safety of the bridge.

Someone brave stepped forward, one of the maids and hurled herself for the handle lock. She missed, groping and grabbing the frame before finally snatching it and pulling it closed.

The door was grinding closed as the maid rushed to saver herself, and by the fortune of whatever God existed permitted her to live. The maid collapsed on the ground, missing half her cloths and looking almost dead.

The same was with Gasconge, who was shivering from freezing.

"…B-Basta…" She muttered.

Beldevere and Amarone were clutching their arms from their injuries. Since Ezra wasn't on duty at the time it was up to Celtic to scream, "SOMEONE GET THE DOCTOR!!!"

---------------------------

The other two still headed for the Nirvana.

The second one was being shot at by the many vanguards still guarding the top of the Nirvana- but now flying to prevent being frozen by the Pexis.

Tracer rounds crossed the sky from their guns and hits were scored. The dread wheeled in space, turning to try to hit the Nirvana in someplace vulnerable.

It did, after wheeling around the rim of the upper platform and slamming into the side of the sphere.

Engineering shuddered and components fell- injuring many of the engineers and killing others. Fortunately Parfait was already on dispatch and heading to the platform to save Dita and Meia- otherwise she had the very likely possibility of being killed at her station.

Pyoro was crushed by a falling roof segment.

---------------------------

The last of the three was perhaps the lest lethal.

Instead it made it's kamikaze streak for the doorway to the hanger.

"Stop that one!" Shouted Barnette when it was the last ship making it's run.

The white dread was on over boost and the piloted missile fired through the doorway to break it open.

But unlike the last pilots to blow open the same door nearly a year ago, it was no boarding action.

This was suicide.

The dread missiled across the bay at full speed to the shocked faces of Meia and Dita as they watched their death rush at them in the color of white.

But once again fate saved them. Meia had found her trigger and fired.

Two graceful beams of blue arched out and grazed the Dread to permit it to slide to the side. It rushed in and crashed, almost intact, beside the other two super dreads. It fizzled and died, with the engine completely out of power.

Emergency doors locked in, but not before three jungle-green Vanguards with armament entered the bay and ran to the far end.

"Someone help us!" Shouted Meia, "We're trapped in the cockpit!"

The vanguards turned to moving the Dread out of the way though, after hearing orders from someone else.

It was Parfait, and she was here to help.

She shouted directions to the Vanguards in the hanger and they acted to save the others.

Safety of the pilots overran the status of the Dreads, and so the cockpit door on Meia's dread was ripped off by it's hinges and the vanguard pulled her free.

Dita was saved when she crouched low in the cockpit and it was completely ripped out of the Dread. She was released when the door was popped open and was carried by the emergency teams to safety.

The Vanguards weren't done yet, and as armed Mejere entered the bay they grabbed the hatch of the enemy Vanguard and ripped it open. They reached down and plucked the pilot out and dropped her by the guards. Fortunately they were quick enough to prevent her from committing suicide, and so the Nirvana acquired a prisoner.

But after the Vanguards were recovered they were abandoned- Pexis was flooding the bay.

---------------------------

Escape pods were still being brought aboard by the Deli pod- manned by Barnette as soon as she returned from her flight.

Twenty-seven pods were recovered, and from that amount twenty-nine lives had been saved. Three of the Mejere from an escorting frigate crammed themselves into one pod to survive- and were fortunate Barnette arrived in time as the oxygen was already a half-hour spent.

There were some Tarak among the ruins, but few. Only a third of the total amount of life pods were Tarak- which meant only nine Tarak craft operators were still alive. This wasn't the total amount of men aboard the ship however- three of them arrived by the way of drifting worker-class Vanguards. Combined with the twelve surviving Vanguard pilots, the total amount of men aboard the Nirvana came out to a total of twenty-five, including Dureo.

They were grossly outnumbered by the Mejere- who still ranked near a hundred even after the dead and injured were tallied. Aboard the Nirvana fifteen women had perished or were missing. Twice and a third that many were injured from wounds ranging in minor cuts and bruises to severe concussions and other heavy injuries. Dureo was very luck to have survived but also became very, very busy. It helped at least to know that among the survivors from the Mejere escorts was a Mejere Doctor and nurse to assist him.

But not even she had the medical knowledge that Dureo seemed to know.

At least he was able to treat the injuries to the Tarak- if they couldn't treat themselves. Most of them were cooped up in the medical bay since the Platform was almost completely flooded with Pexis.

Among the patients was Gasconge, who was being treated for explosive decompression and other injuries. The handymaid was beside her and connected to life support equipment.

Standing at the bedside was Ezra- who was blessed to be taking care of Kahlua instead of on the bridge during the attack.

She was looking down at Gasconge with tears in her eyes, muttering to herself, "F-First the C-Captain and now…now…."  
A hand came to her shoulder as she reached up and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"She'll pull through." Dureo assured her, "She's just suffered through shock. If anyone it's the woman responsible for saving them…she may not last…"

Ezra looked up at the maid connected to the support gear and seemed to show no evidence of life.

"I…I wish none of this happened…" Ezra sobbed.

"I know. None of us wanted this to happen. But it did." Said Dureo, "All we can do is survive through it."

"A-At least m-my baby is s-safe…"

"Yes."

Ezra looked at Gasconge in silence before asking, "Do-Doctor…"  
"yes?"

"W-Was Rebecca treated here? Was she killed?"

Dureo shook his head, "I don't know Ezra. She has not come through here, neither has anyone seen her."

"I know where she is," Said Parfait.

Ezra turned around to see Parfait walk forward, part of her jumpsuit covered in blood.

"Parfait-"

The engineer went on, "She sabotaged some of the systems before she went into an escape pod…she was in the radio room Ezra. She's responsible for the surprise attack."  
"Rebecca? No…but how!?" Wheezed Ezra. Her hands clasped her face as she realized she somehow knew this would happen. Ever since her remarks in the mess hall…

"Really." Dureo said, "Then…was she a spy?"

"I don't know," Replied Parfait, "But…it looks that way. She sabotaged the weapons and the defense systems before she left in an escape pod. Barnette hasn't seen her either…"

"Selfish….bit.." Coughed Gasconge underneath her mask.

"Ah! Miss Gasco!" Called Ezra.

Dureo was already at her side, "Try to relax, you're still injured."

Gasconge coughed again, "Like hell I'm injured…I've been dead before, I can live through this too can't I?"  
"Miss Gasco…" Parfait said beside Dureo.

Gasconge managed a smile, "Hey, I'm not done yet. But…Rebecca. She's the one?"

Parfait nodded slowly and the Reg central queen sighed and closed her eyes, "Magano was afraid someone from Mejere was a spy…after BC's cover was blown. Out of all people I didn't know it was Rebecca…"

"It would explain some things," Said Dureo, "Her attitude towards some of the compatibility programs seemed to suggest something was amiss. Maybe her feelings towards the Tarak were magnified when the terrorists came aboard."

Gasconge breathed, "I suppose we have to be very careful about who we trust…"

"Should there be anyone else we should worry about?" Asked Dureo.

"No…Magano was pretty sure that if there was anyone there would only be one more spy…" Gasconge rasped, "I think…everyone else can be trusted…" She looked up at Parfait, "What's the status of the ship?"

"Not good…" Said the engineer, "Engineering is a mess, the bridge is destroyed, the Pexis…well…is still growing. The platform is inoperable and…and we've had deaths…"

"How many?" Gasconge asked.

"Fifteen so far," Dureo replied, "I'm doing all I can with what help I can get, but I'm afraid we might loose more people unless we have access to better medical facilities."  
"Heh, perfect…" Gasconge murmured, "I think this is the worst it's been since we faced the first flagship…"

Parfait nodded slowly and Dureo went on, "Yes, indeed it is. We've never had so many injuries or deaths before."  
"Come to think of it," Said Gasconge, "Nobody's ever died from the higher command staff…." She sighed and said, "Well, I want the list eventually. There's more photos to add-"

"Miss Gasco…" Said Parfait quietly, "There's…one more on the list…that isn't human…"

"What? Who is it?" Asked Gasconge.

Parfait's head stared at the ground, "Pyoro was crushed…"

"What?" Coughed Gasconge.

"He's still broken…but now he's…." She closed her eyes and turned away.

Gasconge sighed stiffly, "Well that just makes it a whole lot prettier. And I assume Hibiki's nowhere to be found either?"

"No." Dureo answered.

"Marvelous. Now all we need is a harvester attack to finish us off. We have no dreads, no Vandreads, and virtually no firepower." She ended in a series of coughs, and Dureo said calmly, "You need to relax. Let us handle it for now, we'll manage."

"Like hell you will…" She murmured before succumbing to Dureo's sedative and closing her eyes to sleep.

Dureo calmly put away the medication and sighed, "I'm doing all I can. The less amount of people in here, the better."

"…All right…" Ezra said on the verge of tears and turned around to walk through the crowd.

Dureo watched her go, but then felt someone at his shoulder.

He looked down to see Parfait's head resting against his side, "Will this end? When do you suppose this will get any better?"

Dureo sighed and replied, "I can't answer that. I don't think any of us can. But I do know is that if we keep trying to overcome this, we will. We just need to take it one stride at a time."  
Parfait closed her eyes behind her glasses, "I lost some people in Engineering…I…I miss them already…"  
Dureo witnessed his first hug as he stood there while Parfait's hands came around his body. He looked down at her as she started to cry.

His eyes lowered and an arm came to her back to rub it gently.

"We'll make it through this." He said, "We just need to have hope."

---------------------------

Meia was busy clearing out her room.

The Pexis, it was discovered, was spreading at a much higher rate than previously anticipated. It had already covered many of the areas it had the first time it spread, and now it was getting worse. The Pexis crystals flooded some rooms close to engineering and even engineering itself. Rooms were becoming uninhabitable with the amount flowing in.

Meia was busy clearing out all her belongings from her room. She didn't want it to end up like her dread- encased in Pexis and possibly changed when she returned.

At last she was finally done and was making her way back when she decided to stop by Hibiki's room. She didn't feel any responsibility towards the man's things- after all, Hibiki wasn't her problem. It was Dita she was more concerned about.

And when the door opened to the room Dita gasped in shock.

Already Pexis filled half the room, and in part of that half was Dita. The crystals had collected about her waist already- and it was fortunate that her head was still exposed to the air. Her legs were trapped but still free, and if Meia could fee her boots and torso she could get her out of there. 

"Dita!" Shouted Meia and dropped her bag to rush inside. Dita was either asleep or unmoving as she lie on the ground, but Meia wasn't going to let it happen. Dita managed the blast ring still on her finger after all this time and fired repeatedly into the crystal. When it was out of power she used a Tarak Ceremonial trophy to hammer it into disfigurement and free Dita.

She discarded the once priceless trophy and gathered the girl in her arms and hurried outside the room.

"Someone help!" She shouted.

---------------------------

Barnette was one of the last people in the kitchen.

The Pexis crystals were collecting in the rims of the room and seemed to pose little threat, but the crew were taking no chances. All the cooking supplies and materials were being gathered from the kitchen stores as quickly as possible. Barnette was spearheading the operation mostly because everyone else was tied down some way or another.

She was busy gathering things into a pot and listening to the shouting of orders.

As she finished throwing things into the pot she stopped and looked out the now-silent conveyor belts at the many tables and chairs where she had once sat with Meia… Now there was no telling what they would find when they came back.

She gathered her things and her memories before running out of the room with the last of the cooking parts.

Then the lights went, and the Pexis advanced.

---------------------------

With the bridge gone and the entire hull of the Nirvana covered in the Pexis, there was no telling what the outside looked like or even what they would see out there.

Survivors of the battle were migrating into the inner parts of the Nirvana to escape the advancing Pexis Progma. Nobody was around the central areas anymore, and the platform, engineering, and bridge areas were almost completely filled. Contact between survivors in the upper and lower hulls were being conducted by portable radios rather than the ship's communication system.

Nevertheless, the battle for survival had begun. Things were looking desperate when the hospital had to be evacuated. Pexis was manifesting just outside the doorway as the last of the critical patients were being wheeled out of the evacuated hospital.

Dureo sighed when he was the last man to step out of the room and stare at the Pexis, a full medical bag over his shoulder.

"Doctor…come on!" Paiway called, "We have to keep going!"

"…Yes, you're right." Dureo responded and then turned his back on the hall and walked after the fleeing survivors.

---------------------------

Nearly a week had passed since the Nirvana's last battle.

Things were looking grim.

The batteries had died on the hand-held radios and power was getting low. Most of the available batteries were being used on the lights- as the Pexis seemed to have arrested the entire available power supply.

The final stronghold was, ironically enough, one of the old, untouched areas of the ship littered with colony-era relics. It was here that they were determined to make their last stand. Already most of the spaces close to this area were starting to flood with the Pexis crystal.

It was also fortunate that this was an unused cargo room. Cramming nearly a hundred people in a single space was a really dedicated effort. It was also fortunate that there were four of such rooms by one another and easily accessible.

But there were problems.

Food supplies were adequate for now, but dwindling. Some of the Mejere were even desperate enough to seek for the 'mountain of food pellets' that was somewhere aboard the ship.

Alas, not even that had been found.

Food was not the only concern, so was water. The water supplies were fine for now, but Parfait was quick to point out that it was because the water was running. Other areas where still water was likely to be were probably also flooded with Pexis and most likely deformed.

There was good news, however.

"We're moving," Parfait pointed out one day.

"What?" Asked Barnette, seated beside her, "What are you talking about?"  
Parfait indicated one of the few computers that had found it's way to the survivors. It was advanced enough to allow her to tap into some of the ship's still functional systems and assess some data. She pointed at it and said, "There's some activity around the engine housing…I think it's active."  
"Where?" Asked Gasco, still in a bed but thankfully off the support equipment, "Here or the lower section?"  
"In the lower section mostly. There's been some thruster fire too." Parfait said.

"So does this mean the Pexis is taking us somewhere?" Barnette asked.

"Does that surprise you?" Asked Dureo nearby, "The Pexis has been known to move the ship by itself."  
"Yeah but where's it going?" Barnette asked.

"Who knows?" Meia replied.

Parfait's head dipped, "Pyoro might have known…"  
Nothing but silence followed that comment.

---------------------------

It seemed like days since they last saw anywhere outside the Nirvana.

The Pexis Progma had been slowly creeping to their sanctum without any signs of halting. Like a virus it also seemingly had no cure- only a deterrent. Laser weapons were being drained in vaporizing the Pexis to go back through the precious air filtration system. Chipping away wasn't helping either- as there was no place to dump the crystals they broke away.

It was looking very bleak indeed.

The good news was that many of the injuries had been healed. Even Gasconge was walking about and cheering everyone up. So far there had been no suicides…

Even their captive Mejere prisoner was still chained to the wall and under close guard. If not by energy rifles, then by two very powerful Mejere and some bludgeons.

And yet this did not stop deterioration. If anyone was counting, it was the fourth day since their retreat.

The Tarak in the room were unshaven, unwashed, and secluded from the rest of the female population mostly out of common courtesy to the rest of the Mejere population. The Tarak were, after all, grimier and dirtier than the Mejere usually were..

Occasionally one or two would venture from their circle and go to the Mejere side- where the failed process of cohabitation still had hope. The only man who usually stayed with the Mejere was Dureo, but with so many more Tarak that seemed to be changing.

The Tarak had no commanding officer. The commander of the vanguard squadron was killed in combat- leaving the orphaned unit to fend for themselves. This also included the crew from the various ships that had been picked up, and the one operations manager who lead his small group of three worker vanguards to the Nirvana safely.

In any case, there were Tarak visits to the other side.

One of them was a calm male who had taken great interest in some of the artifacts littering the large expanse. He even collected some around his 'space' in the bay. Once and a while he would venture out of the Tarak circle and go to the Mejere to talk. Not many of them were kind enough to reply- much of the history wasn't lost on the Mejere. Still, he tried, occasionally attempting to talk to one of the Mejere and teach them some things. Most of them weren't interested.

As the situation grew darker the young man didn't seem to be affected. Instead he would remain in his corner doing what he always did- reading or writing something. The rest of the Tarak seemed to leave him alone though, usually they were clowning around while he was busy at work to himself.

One day he happened to pass by Gasconge's little circle.

"Hey, you."

"huh?" Asked the Tarak.

"Yeah, sit down."  
The Tarak soundlessly took a seat, holding a pair of books in one hand with a pen between some of the pages.

"What's your name?"

"…Huh?"

Gasconge smirked, "Well, you have a name don't you? I keep seeing you all over the place and I'm wondering just what you're doing."

"Oh….er…" Said the young man as he blushed, "Sketching ma'am…and writing…"  
"Can I see?"  
"…Well….Uh…" The man considered it, then handed the book over to Gasconge.

"Let's see what's in here…" Said the commander of the ship as she opened the pages and looked at what was inside.

Another Mejere walked over and looked down at the Tarak, "Oh, it's you."

Barnette took a seat on one of the several cots surrounding the lamp and looked at the book, "What's that?"  
"His artwork. I gotta say it's pretty good…" Replied Gasconge as she paged through the various illustrations.

The Tarak blushed as she got near the back.

"Hey! It's all Mejere!"

"Yeah…" Blushed the young man, "Sorry…"  
"Hn. You also seem to have some pretty accurate illusions as to what are underwear looks like."

"Wha?" Blushed the young man and Gasconge turned the book.

"That's a Bikini." Gasconge smirked.

The young man blushed and bowed his head, "Please! Forgive me…"  
"Ah, I'll let it slide." Replied Gasconge and closed the book to hand it back to the Tarak, "But I'd like to know where you got that skill."

"…Years, mostly," Said the man as he folded the book under his arm, "I'm an artist….I've been drawing doodles since I learned how to hold a pencil."

"You do a lot of reading too." Barnette observed.

"Yeah…I'm the bookworm of our unit…" Said the man with a smirk.

"Huh. And you're a soldier?" Gasconge winced.

The boy raised his head, "Sharpshooter. I'm-er-was the best marksman in Mejere or so I was told."

"Really." Gasconge replied, "So what do you do, Hide out and shoot?"

"Sniper ma'am." 

"Ah….I didn't know the Tarak had any of those." Gasconge said.

The boy shrugged, "Well…our unit is one of the newer ones… Snipers have been around though, but the Tarak Army didn't supply any long-range guns. I'm still hoping a custom one I made works…"

"Does it?" Asked Gasconge.

The boy nodded, "Some…not well though. It's…complicated to explain to someone who isn't a firearms expert- I'm trying to put spin on the round so that it flies straight. That…or…maybe adding fins to the bullets…."  
Barnette snickered, "Is this guy something or what?"  
"Well, you're a real piece or work." Gasconge said, "You do all that reading?"

The man nodded, "It keeps me alive, mostly. That and writing…"

"Still hard to believe you're a soldier," Said Barnette with a little awe.

"It's confusing…" Said the boy, "Since most of the Tarak on Tarak are soldiers…"  
"Huh. Well, in any case, you're always welcome here." Said Gasconge and asked, "By the way, I never did get your name."

"Huh? Oh…er…Tag…ma'am….Tag Hours…"

Barnette winced, "That's a weird name."

"First word I said, actually." Smiled the man with the sandy blond hair, "…My Grandfather didn't know what to call me…"  
Gasconge smirked while Barnette asked, "Hey, if you draw so good, why do you draw Mejere all the time?"

"Huh!?" Blushed the Tarak.

Gasconge smiled, "I think you startled him Barnette. But anyway, why do you draw Mejere all the time?"

Tag looked down at his book and opened it to a page, then closed it, "…Well…mostly because…I've never seen a Mejere before…"

"That's apparent. Some of the stuff in there is laughable." Replied Gasconge, "But some of it isn't. Where did you learn to draw Mejere? Usually it takes even some of the artists I knew years to get that good."

The Tarak smiled again, "Just between you and me ma-…er…commander, I browsed through the Tarak intelligence profiles once or twice."  
"You mean you hacked the Tarak database?" Asked Barnette with some shock.

"…A friend of mine did…" Replied Tag, "Er….I…I took those images…and some of the publicity ones….to make what I thought a Mejere would…look like…"  
"Really?"

The Tarak nodded, "Most of those sketches are at home…and incorrect…now that…um…"  
"Hey, chill." Gasconge replied.

The Tarak nodded and lowered his head, "Ever since I saw and heard about what the Mejere looked like…I've always wanted to see one….and…" he closed his eyes.

"And what?" Asked Barnette.

"Well….heh." He laughed, "If this sounds weird I'm sorry…well…hold one."  
"Hold one?" Asked Barnette with some shock.

"Yeah, hold one…" Replied Tag and looked at the lamp, "You know…see how hard they really are."

"Now wait just a minute!" Barnette replied, "You think we're some sort of-"  
"Cool it Barnette," Toned Gasconge, "He's only curious, that's all…"

Barnette looked at her and then away, "Yes…I'm sorry…"

"I apologize," Said Tag, "If I said anything…"  
"Hold one huh?" Asked Gasconge, "Like how?"  
"…What, here?" asked the Tarak with shock.

"If you don't mind."  
Tag swallowed and looked at Barnette, "Well…"  
Barnette, much to her surprise, was blushing.

Tag stood up slowly and approached her, "…Forgive me…"  
And she was hugged.

Barnette's face blushed as he gave her a squeeze, and then he parted.

"Well?" Asked Gasconge with a grin.

"…Not anything that they tell us…" Said Tag as he sat down again, blushing, "I'm sorry…."  
But Barnette was still blushing.

Gasconge laughed, "It's all right. No harm done, right?"  
Gasconge nudged Barnette's foot and the green-hared girl muttered, "Right…"  
Tag still blushed and Gasconge asked, "Well, what else would you like to do with a Mejere?"

"Miss Gasco!" Protested Barnette.

Gasconge just burst out laughing and Tag blushed and turned his head away.

"Well," Said Gasconge as she recovered, "I've never met a Tarak like you before. You seem to be like Dureo, but he's a little more removed then you are. He reads and draws too, just not enough for anyone to notice…."

Tag looked at his books again and Gasconge went on, "Anyway, you're welcome to come over whenever you feel like it, kid. Just be careful what you touch."

"Huh!?"

Barnette smirked, "I heard Hibiki found that out the hard way."  
"Oh, Yes." Answered Gasconge, "Actually, I still think Raichel is still aboard. Maybe you can ask her about the details."

"And get slapped." Laughed Barnette.

Tag didn't know what to say.

A noise closed with the group, and they turned their heads to see a figure approaching.

"Oh…commander!" Called a sighing voice.

"What is it Ezra?" Asked Gasconge.

Ezra tried to hush the baby at her side and then turned blushing and saying, "It's Kahlua…we're out of diapers…"

"Oh…" Answered Gasconge with some surprise, "Didn't think about that…"  
"I could wash them, but I'd tie everyone else up!" Ezra replied, "They take so long to clean…"  
But the Tarak seated there had his jacket already off and was taking off his white shirt.

"here," he said and offered her the shirt. She looked at it blushing and he went on, "It's not the cleanest, but If it helps…take it…"

Ezra hesitated before taking the shirt and smiled, "Ah…thank you, Thank you very much!"

Ezra turned and ran off with Tag's shirt, while the Tarak sat before Gasconge shirtless.

The Mejere looked at him and he asked, "What?"  
"…Put your jacket on," Muttered Gasconge.

Barnette tittered, "You're as thin as a twig!"

"Ah…" Replied Tag, "Strength isn't everything…" he finished as he slipped on the Tarak jacket.

---------------------------

Meia on the other hand was on the opposite side of the bay. She had taken off her flight suit and donned on some shorts and a tank top. With the heat increasing in the room she couldn't afford to overheat.

Ezra returned with a shirt in hand and smiled as she started to change Kahlua.

"Where did you get that from?" Meia asked.

"…A Tarak was kind enough to give it to me…" Said Ezra.

"Oh, really?" Replied Meia and looked out at the Tarak corner.

"Oh," Ezra said and pointed, "He's over by the commander…"

Meia turned to look and said, "Huh. I've seen him around the other groups…."

"Well, he's the one who gave me his shirt," Replied Ezra and turned back to changing Kahlua.

Meia stared at the boy across the room for a moment before turning to a shifting by her side.

"Mr. Alien…" Murmured a voice.

Meia's compassion shone through her face as she looked at Dita, helpless to do anything.

"She's still muttering his name, huh?" Asked Ezra, "Poor thing…"

"yes…" Said Meia and closed her eyes, "I don't know how long she can keep at this…we need to keep her occupied somehow."

"That's going to be a little hard," Ezra replied, "Dita hasn't thought about anything other than aliens and Hibiki lately…"

Meia smirked and closed her eyes, "Well, if we're lucky we might run into some real aliens for once- instead of Harvesters."  
"Assuming…" Said Ezra quietly and closed her mouth.

"…Yeah," Meia replied.

Nobody said if that assumption was if they survived this alive.

---------------------------

Over by Gasconge a Tarak and a Mejere had joined the group.

Parfait was seated beside Gasconge with her computer open and typing on it. Dureo on the other hand was looking at Tag's notes- collected in the other notebook he had on him.

Barnette had taken a seat beside the new Tarak as Gasconge asked, "Hey, any cup of noodles still left?"  
"Ah…yeah," Said Barnette and grabbed one from a cooler.

"Well," Muttered Gasconge after considering it, "It's not the best…but at least it'll do." She turned around and grabbed a warm water kettle off a silnet heater and a pair of wooden chopsticks.

Tag on the other hand was looking at Parfait and then at Dureo, then at Parfait again before asking, "Are you a couple?"  
"Huh?" Asked the pair.

"You know…er…what's the word…" The Tarak said and took off his cap to rub his faded blond hair, "Oh, right, married?"  
Parfait blushed and Dureo replied simply, "No."

"Ah…well, that was my assumption," Said Tag and motioned, "You two are close…"

The Tarak and Mejere looked at one another and Gasconge waved, "Ah, they're like that."

Tag's head lowered to the lamp again, "I wish I was in a couple with a Mejere…"  
"Really?" Asked Barnette.

"Really." Replied Tag, "I'd feel a lot better…There's so much I want to know about the Mejere that…well…I can't see from afar, if you know what I mean."  
"Yes." Dureo replied.

"Well, why not just look at the medical logs then?" Asked Parfait.

Tag hesitated and said, "There's a difference between…well… seeing it…and just being there…."

"Yes." Dureo agreed again.

"Huh," Gasconge muttered and stirred her noodles, "Why didn't you sign up for the cohabitation project?"

"I did."  
"And?" Asked Gasconge.

Tag lowered his head and turned his eyes away, "They didn't accept me."

"Why?" Asked Gasconge.

"I was displaced by another Tarak." Replied Tag, "Some higher echelon first class citizen. He was some sort of wealthy business official…"

"What was his name?" Asked Barnette.

"I don't know…" Replied Tag, "I think it started with an E…"

"Ergart?"

"Yeah, him-" Replied Tag and looked at Barnette, "How did you know?"

"…I'd rather not talk about it…" Said Barnette and held her side.

Tag hesitated and turned away to Gasconge, who said, "Let's just say it was a good thing, I guess, that you weren't in the program."  
"Why?" Asked Tag.

"All of the other non-officer Tarak were removed form the ship," Said Dureo, "When it was found that two terrorists were aboard…masquerading as candidates."

"Don't tell me-" Said Tag, "You mean-"  
"They were taken care of, don't worry." Gasconge replied, "But not without some reproductions."  
Barnette rubbed her side as Tag said, "I-I see….I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize," Said Gasconge, "Besides, it wasn't your fault anyway. What's done is done, we'll just live through it."

Tag closed his lips and nodded slowly. Then he looked up, "Do you feel that?"  
"Feel what?"  
The room was vibrating.

"What the hell?" Asked Gasconge.

Parfait was quick to consult her computer, "I need time-AHH!!"  
The room suddenly lurched and threw people various places.

Ezra clutched at Kahlua and huddled over her baby while Dita and Meia covered their heads.

By Gasconge's group, the commander was shouting for everyone to stay calm while Parfait was busy trying to find the answers on her computer.

The room shuddered again, and then again to toss more people about the room.

Tag had been thrown, his books scattered, and himself tossed right onto Barnette…

Then Parfait screamed, "Commander! The hull temperature is increasing!"  
"What does that mean?" Asked Gasconge over the roar.

"It means, we're entering an atmosphere!" She shouted back.

================================= 


	5. 5: Clipper of the stars

Afterward

Written by: Norsehound

------------------------------------------------------------ 

CHAPTER FIVE:

Clipper of stars

------------------- 

The rumble was intensifying, followed by the wave of heat.

"Everyone stay calm!" Shouted Gasconge.

Structures tumbled and things feel. Priceless artifacts fell and broke, vases were destroyed and cabinets fell over. Fortunately the defenders were quick to douse fires and other flames before things got out of hand.

People were running to get to some sort of protection. Earthquakes were common on Tarak and Mejere, but never in space. The Tarak ran for the doorsills and were faced by the Pexis-

But it was breaking.

"Hey!" Shouted one of them," The Pexis is melting!"

This was lost in the majority of the people as the raging continued.

Barnette was blushing and too startled to know that Tag was practically right on top of her.

Parfait was trying to read more information but was distracted by the slamming. Then something of hers came loose.

"My glasses!" She shouted as the frames bounced along the ground.

Dureo saw them and dove for them but the ship shuddered again and tossed them in an obscure direction.

He started for them again but was tossed into Parfait. The computer also tumbled and broke, but Dureo found himself staring a blushing Parfait in the face.

Her eyes were a dull green.

The ship shuddered one final time and the roaring increased. By now everyone was clasping someone else, or in the case of the Tarak they were bracing themselves against the corners or in the doorframes.

Many of the girls were screaming.

Parfait heard a voice in front of her. 

"….The lord is with thee…blessed are thou among women…"  
She blinked and realized what was going on. Was he praying?  
Gasconge grit her teeth as the rumbling continued to rage through the room. She too, had her own thoughts- like her life flashing before her eyes.

The room could have collapsed inward- with gigantic fragments of the roof, ceiling, and walls closing in and crushing everyone inside. They could have died just as suddenly had the room closed around them like a gigantic fist. They could all be dead.

But it wasn't to be.

Instead, the first miracle since the last battle with the Harvesters.

And for the first time, it didn't seem as if it was the Pexis dealing it.

Nevertheless, the rumbling did halt and cease, and for a long time there was nothing but silence in the room.

People stirred from their places as they realized what had happened.

There was the sound of water from an anonymous location, and a heavenly light playing down the darkened hallway.

People breathed, and then collected themselves.

Tag opened his eyes and was greeted by a healthy view of Barnette….

In the chest.

He was hesitating there for a moment, exited and petrified at being close to an anomaly of a woman's body. Only one other Tarak had been this close to a Mejere in this fashion- and both of them were left on Mejere.

Barnette was coming too when she realized a Tarak was between her breasts.

She blushed angrily and shouted, "OH YOU-!!!"

"Sorry-Wa!"  
They both collapsed again and this time it was Barnette on top of Tag, but they were in each other's faces.

"You won't be so lucky if you try to pull that off again!" She shouted as she blushed.

Tag shut his eyes to weather the assault.

Barnette ceased and looked at the man's face. Why was he still hiding?

"Please," He finally said at last, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean anything- I-I…."

Barnette closed her mouth as she still blushed, then smirked, "Thank you."

"Wha?" Asked the Tarak as Barnette came off of him and stood up. He sat up and asked, "Er…what was that supposed to mean?"  
"It mean's you're alive," Said Gasconge as she walked by and stepped over the debris, "But it also means you shouldn't try that again."

"Ah…yes ma'am…" Replied the Tarak.

He stood up and collected himself, and then slowly approached the doorway while everyone else was looking at their gear.

"Is Kahlua all right?" Meia asked at the other side of the room.

Ezra was holding the baby tight and nodded quickly over Kahlua's screams.

"I'm glad…" Meia smiled and then turned to Dita, who was holding her head between her folded arms on top of her knees.

"I wish Mr. Alien could have helped…" She murmured.

Meia's eyes lowered in sadness. Some things could not be helped.

But others could be.

Tag was in the doorsill and looking out before he said, "The Pexis is gone."

It was so calm in the room everyone heard him.

"What?" Gasconge asked from the other end of the large bay and crossed it quickly with the others. The Tarak stepped aside to let the other see.

Sure enough, the long hallways that had once been flooded with the blue crystals was now clear. Water covered the floor however, and sizeable chunks of the blue crystal littered the ground varying in size from a ring diamond to a basketball.

Also, heavenly light was playing in from the bulkhead of the corridor near the front of the ship.

"Huh," Said Gasconge, "That wasn't there before…"  
"The Pexis is gone!" Shrilled Paiway to the others and cheers erupted from the assembled survivors.

--------------- 

There was joy and happiness when the Pexis was confirmed to have receded.

But like the first time the Nirvana leapt, there was change.

First to be changed was the corridors. Instead of bare walls in some cases and lighting only on one side, some parts of the bulkheads were devoted to pained lights of squares or vertical rectangles. These supplemented the lights in the ceiling, which seemed to run on it's own day and night schedule. During the day the lights would be on, at dusk the overhead lights were off. At night, soft blue lights would light the corridor from above with smaller white lights along the edges of the walkway.

Engineering was the second to be noticed. The small opening window to the Pexis had expanded dramatically to form a semi-circle a third of the span about the Pexis chamber's circumference. New panels and systems were lining the walls, and confusing systems were now made clear. Holograms were installed and were working when the crew arrived. A second level had also been added below the main engineering and could be seen from cut lines in the upper level which gave it the look of a balcony. The lower level was governing the main engines and output, while the upper levels stressed the structure of the ship, the well being of the Pexis, and other output systems.

Reg central and the Dread hanger had remained the same thanks to the survivors cooped up in the lower levels. Through their vigilance and resourcefulness in draining power from the Reg reactors, those aspects remained untouched through laser fire. Other things had changed though, as the mechanism for the dread launch rails had been changed. The main engine on the back part of the hull had also been widened and expanded, giving it a bathtub-shaped nozzle that spanned Horizontally. It supplemented the new engine blocks in the upper hull of the Nirvana on either side of the support bar.

There were other changes, including the hangers. The lower level shuttles were reworked from their blocky Mejere models to sleek new purple craft that seemed almost atmospheric…

---------------

When the door opened to the bridge the crew was greeted with a shock that outshone all others save one.

The bridge glass had been rebuilt essentially- as nothing had remained from when the suicidal Dread ploughed into and detonated where the former bridge platform used to be.

Replacing it was a similar white balcony overhang with graceful lines and sleek geometry. It was almost similar to the last bridge platform, but there were changes.

The helm sphere was gone. Replacing it was a dome positioned on either side of one of the new operator seats and a long black status panel. It didn't take much to guess that someone needed to pilot the Nirvana.

As for the new stations- the overhanging halos were gone. The Pexis seemed to favor new and large display panels of dark gloss material with the lettering and systems in lighter colors on it. It was as if the surrounding floor panels on the last bridge had been adopted and risen to a new function. The seats in the operator stations were padded, also, and with armrests.

The holo table had been moved up to the other end of the bridge, and there was no division terrace this time. Only a raised platform surrounded the holo table, and behind that was a double-sided status panel reading SHIELD READOUT.

Behind this and at the back of the bridge was the commander's seat. It was somewhat different from when Magano was inside- as it had become a form of small bunker of systems displays. Mirrors of the operator panels were simplified to large console blocks that were positioned before the smaller commander's panel rim right before the seat. Like the operator chairs, Magano's former seat had been modified to accommodate a larger back, bigger padding, and armrests with small display panels.

Hanging over the entire bridge was a levitating halo of systems displays. The halo slowly rotated, with it's systems alerts and status readouts visible to anyone. Occasionally every odd one would change to display a new system, but in all it was overly spectacular.

But the bridge did not end there. The glass had changed, also, and this was the most magnificent of all changes.

The new glass plates were large and curved to give a good view of the surrounding space- except for the extreme left and right panels, as well as a circular display set above the center of the bridge.

For the first time in the history of Mejere and Tarak, stained glass had made it's appearance. The first people to enter were completely breathless when they saw the light playing into them and shining the area up with new radiance. Two panels of the organized glass were on either side of the bridge's windows with images seeming to depict those of a green earth and sky.

But the one set above the bridge was a giant circular ornament of light, with many glass panels and luminous lights. At the center of it was a blue/green planet which looked tantalizingly familiar…

To round off the spectacular efforts of the bridge, the garden had also been changed. The original upper and lower levels remained, but had been expanded. Water ran down the walls near the front most part of the garden and traveled a distance along the U of the garden level. Pine trees and other trees were still there, but now the Nirvana had a small lake in it's garden. The park benches and tiles remained, and even a lantern was placed near the center of the upper level. Pexis crystals shone here and there, but not enough to discourage images of an open field.

Gasps and awe were the reactions of those who entered.

First was Gasconge, who ascended the virtual fortress of consoles and took her seat in the chair. She bounced in it, and then smiled, "Huh. Comfy."

The operators took their seats and Celtic called out, "Ah! So much-" She was stopped when holograms appeared, "Hey! This is just what I need?"

"Is all this instrumentation really necessary?" Asked Amarone as she checked the systems.

"Hey, at least we don't have to go menu digging again!" Beldevere replied back.

Then someone looked out the windows.

"C-Commander…" Celtic said, "We-Were…."

Gasconge looked up and out the window and also gasped.

The horizon of an ocean was there to greet them.

"…We're flying!" Gasped Gasconge.

Beldevere checked the instruments and nodded, "Confirmed…we're flying…at…cruising power!"

"What? We can't do that, we'd need full power to fly at least!" Gasconge replied.

"I can't explain it…but…" Amarone was saying.

Celtic called out, "Hey! I got something!"

The hologram of the New Nirvana materialized over the holo table.

"…I don't believe it.." Gasconge muttered.

The Ship's geometry had been changed in some places- with the upper hull gaining a pair of canard wings in addition to the re-shaping of the hull to make it seem more aerodynamic. The fins that had been on the back of the platform were expanded into larger rudders, and smaller maneuvering fins were attached to the platform's sides and angled downward. Elevators were positioned on the connecting arms and along the outer edges of the triangular arms themselves. Regarding the arms, they seem to have been changed some also- thickening along their sides facing inward to the Nirvana.

The color had changed also. Parts of the hull- like the arms and lower hull section, were a dark storm grey while most of the hull was a lighter shade of the color. The diamond-like sensor pods on the nose of the upper hull were replaced with versions of shining silver which shone even in the overcast sky the Nirvana had appeared in.

"…That's the Nirvana?" Asked Gasconge.

Celtic tapped some of the screens and smiled, "It looks like the hull's keeping us…ah!"  
"What?"  
"Ma'am…we have _sails!_"  
Gasconge blinked repeatedly and then asked, "Is this some sort of joke?"  
"I'm not kidding!" Celtic replied, "I could deploy them if you want-"  
"No! Don't touch anything you don't know about," Gasconge replied and leaned back in her new chair, "One thing at a time, this isn't Christmas you know…."

---------------

"Who the heck invited Santa?" Asked one of the Tarak in reaction to seeing what had become of their Vanguards.

The platform was now large and wide, with service cranes running along the roof and large overhead racks replacing the Vanguard launch hangers that had been there. The cubbies for the vanguards were expanded to have numerous closets with new weapons and parts. An elevator was even added to the deck as if to allow the vanguards to get to the top of the platform… or down to the sub-hanger beneath the platform's main hanger.

But in regards to the Vanguards themselves- they were no longer the Tokyo class heavy vanguards that the unit had brought onboard. The most obvious of the changes was the changing of the head unit- now with an angled visor over a pair of red eyes and a diamond-shaped chin. The back of the head also had a pair of block ECM extensions and a back-angled fin for radio communications.

The body had also been altered. The chest block had been changed so that now entry to the cockpit was accessible to a bottom hatch opening. A back extension was provided also with extra radiators and dedicated thrusters. The shoulders were different from their huge ball units, and instead had taken shape of slightly smaller blocky units that connected to the thicker arms. The hands now had five fingers and the ten-in-one knife shield was absent. Finally the skirt armor was cut down and the legs were thicker and each had six coolant vents and thrusters.

The best part about the new vanguards was their customizability. Even though they lacked the knife shields, they now came as modified pods that could be attached at the elbows. The back unit also had a pair of attachment points on either side of it, as well as the shoulders.

New firearms were also present on the vanguards and in almost the same amount of variability. The lightest weapon in the arsenal was the tri-claw that had been available to every sort of Vanguard since it's inception. The heaviest was a huge rectangular brick as long as the vanguard was tall and was meant to be placed over the shoulder. It was called a 'Line bust cannon' and had yet to be tested.

For Tag, he got his wish. His vanguard's sniper rifle had been outfitted by the Pexis and stood even taller than the line bust cannon with it's extensions mounted. A heavy compound scope was also added to the assembly.

Even with all this there was still no end to the surprises.

For when Meia and Dita entered the hanger they too were surprised. Their dreads had been modified from their previous versions- not terribly, but enough to be noticeable. The rest of the details would be probably be seen when and if they combined…

But what shocked everyone was the presence of a third Dread in the bay.

While the Tarak ran to check out their new toys, Meia stopped to look at this new dread.

It wasn't anything like the kamikaze Dread's previous form. Instead it looked rather heavy and wide- almost like Meia's dread type before it was modified from the Pexis the first time. Wings and things were present on it's hull- now a dark green.

"…What does this mean?" Meia asked half to herself. If this was that prisoner's Dread, then…

She bowed her head, making a note to herself to visit that pilot.

---------------

At present, the Nirvana was in the air over the vast ocean of the planet. It wasn't known exactly where they were at the moment, but they had other pressing matters. Even if the Nirvana became a clipper ship of the stars, it still suffered the same problems.

With the rations seriously depleted from taking shelter, the necessity of finding food became a priority. The same with water, but that was soon solved by an ingenious plan from the Tarak Quartermaster by using the ship's ram scoop ducts to collect water vapor. It worked, and before long clean water was running through the Nirvana again.

"So," Asked Gasconge on the third day of the Nirvana's revival, "We still don't know where we are, huh?"  
"Nope." Sighed Amarone.

"Well, we still haven't gone back into space yet," Celtic pointed out.

"Hey yeah," Beldevere said, "Why don't we just go back into space?"

"We still need food," Gasconge replied, "We're not going to find it in space. We don't even know where we are!"

"Why don't we just go looking for a mission station?" Amarone suggested.

Gasconge sighed, "I thought about that too, but what if we've jumped further than human colonization?"  
"You mean-"

Gasconge looked up, "There might not be any Mission stations around here to find."

Celtic gave a little gasp at the realization and then turned away, her feelings of distress on her face.

Amarone looked form her to Gasconge as she said, "Well, our best bet is to stay here. If we don't find anything after tomorrow we'll take off and try our luck out there."

"Hey!" Called Beldevere, "Why don't we try fishing?"

"Huh?" Asked Amarone.

"Hey, it's an idea! We're over water right?" Beldevere replied.

Gasconge arched an eyebrow, "And with no idea how to prepare alien fish, do you think that's wise?"

"Well, we have to give it a try, don't we?"  
"I don't think so," Gasconge replied, "We've just hit a good streak right now- I don't want some disease or anything to hit the ship from bad fish. No…let's keep flying for a little while to see if we run into anybody."

---------------

Save for the few hallway rooms that the crew resided in during the flood, not a single place was left untouched by the Pexis.

This also included the brig.

The stalls were still there, but heavily modified. The room was much better in lighting than the last renovations, but the bunks were gone. So were the exposed piping and barbaric plating.

Instead, the new detention center was much more humane in some sense. In each detention cell was a small lavatory and bed place, but not much else. And the solid force screens were almost invisible save for a tinted layer of green.

The only prisoner onboard was the Mejere loyalist, the last surviving pilot on the Nirvana bearing the Imperial uniform. Her loose red hair fell down her back and around her shoulders, while her brown eyes were staring at the floor in boredom.

Meia Gisborn was standing on the other side of the field.

"I know you," Said Meia softly.

The pilot didn't look up.

"You're an Ace in the Mejere Navy…you're Izzy Lamour aren't you?"

Again, silence.

Meia crossed her arms, "It's a shame that you were willing to throw your life away so quickly. I thought you'd be more preserving than that."

Nothing.

"Your reputation is legendary among the Mejere fighter pilots- even we had a lot of respect for you. But…why did you turn pirate? I thought you were one of the most devoted pilots ever- and served Grandma more than anyone. Why did you just suddenly disagree with her?"

Nothing.

Meia sighed, "Well I suppose you know this by now- were lost in the middle of nowhere without much hope of getting home anytime soon. As it is- we're flying over an unidentified planet with little food and not a lot of hope. It would be pointless to use the 'together as one' cliché, so I won't say anything. But you would be a lot of help around here if you just decided to join up with us and stop skulking."

Izzy didn't reply.

Meia sighed and said, "I'm wasting my time…"

She turned away and started to walk down the hall, but stopped short when she heard a soft voice reply to her.

It was the first words Izzy had spoken since she got aboard, "No…that's not it…"

Meia looked back at Izzy, who didn't look up and instead went on, "I joined the pirates…because I wanted to be recognized…that's why."

"What? You're an Ace pilot? How-" Meia was asking, but Izzy had already turned on her side and away from Meia to sleep.

"Ahh…" Meia sighed and turned away again and left the brig, but this time with questions running through her mind.

---------------

Predominant in the platform was the sound of operating machinery.

The new machines incorporated into the walls and ceiling of the hanger were being put to good use- as tools and supplies were being carted through the platform to their requested stations.

It was most fortunate that Reg central wasn't overridden by the Pexis- after all it was the largest store of weapons and parts aboard the Nirvana. It was also fortunate that it held spare Vanguard parts.

Not that most of them fit however…

But modifications on the fly weren't that hard to perform.

Tag Hours was only one of the few Tarak to be fortunate enough to last aboard the Nirvana. He was seated cross-legged on the floor near the center of the platform's vast hanger and was cleaning some parts of an optic scope in the cockpit. His Vanguard was behind him, in it's new muted green color.

Seated around the Tarak group were some of the other pilots with their own various attitudes and work.

The tallest among them was Alexander Bremen. His light brown hair and thick brown eyebrows were softened by the thin eyes he had as he concentrated on looking at the rifle he was busy cleaning. He didn't look up or concern himself with much of anything outside the necessity of duty- usually staying by himself in the off-hours time assigned to all of them. But for some reason or another he joined the Tarak at the center of the bay in their small jobs.

A distance away with spread out components of his targeting computer was Tesh Ashton. The youth was the youngest of the Tarak officers- just thirteen years of age- but now he didn't have any of his usual spunk. His jacket was off, like the rest of the pilots, as he worked feverishly on personalizing his targeting computer. He didn't say anything as he worked, as no doubt he was shocked into silence when he lost his only friends from his unit in the last battle. He wouldn't be talking for some time.

Tag sighed to himself as he polished one of the lenses, but looked up as Alex muttered, "Lots of Mejere here…"  
"Yeah…" Sighed Tag and cast his gaze around the platform at the many Mejere.

"Didn't think there would be that many." He replied.

"What made you think that?"  
Alex just shrugged, "Since the integration project. Now that I suppose it's over, do you think they'd start it up again?"  
"Who knows." Replied Tag, "I'd like to sign up if they did…"  
"Me too." Answered Bremen and continued to clear his rifle and looked up at Tesh.

The teenager grunted with annoyance and reached for another tool.

"Feel sorry for him." Muttered Alex and nodded over at Tesh as he worked and said, "Lost his entire squadron. Last survivor."

"Who?" Asked Tag.

Alex lowered his head back to his rifle and said, "Kai didn't make it. Neither did Leo."

Tag just uttered a sigh of disapproval and lowered his head also, "I'd thought at least one of them would make it…"  
"Nope."

Tag sighed, "Well, look at the bright side. We're in good hands…"  
"Yep."

Tag shook his head slowly and went back to polishing another lens. His work slowed and then stopped as he thought about the Mejere.

"Something on your mind?" Asked Alex.

"Huh? Yeah…the Mejere." He replied.

"Women are such fascinating creatures." Said Alex without looking up, "It's interesting learning the real thing from lies."  
"I'll say," Said Tag and hesitated, then said softly, "I think I want one of them…"  
"A Mejere? That's not unusual." Replied Alex, "You've been talking about it ever since the program closed down."

"Yeah." Replied Tag and shook his head, "It's- it was disappointing when it was announced…"

"You're not the only one." Replied Alex, "Kai was half hoping that we would run into a number of black market Tarak smuggling Mejere to Tarak…he thought we could 'liberate' their contraband."

"That sounds like Kai." Nodded Tag slowly and sighed, "Well, I just hope they're in a better place wherever they are…"  
"Me too." Alex replied and fell into silence.

Tag waited a moment as he stared into space, then decided to pack up his things.

Alex said without looking up, "I suppose you're going to find a Mejere."

"…Yes…" Replied Tag as he blushed, "There's one I met when we were locked up…I wanna go see her."

"Good luck." Rumbled Alex and fell into silence again.

"Yeah…thanks…" Sighed Tag as he finished gathering the system and walked back to his vanguard. After setting it in it's seat he crossed back across the platform to the door to exit.

---------------

Meia was returning from the brig when she stopped at a junction to look down another hallway.

A redhead was seated on the ground hugging a pillow.

"Dita?" Asked Meia and approached, "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh…" She said and turned her torso and replied sadly, "M….Mr. alien's room…it's not here…"  
"Hibiki's….oh…" Meia and looked at the door.

The space where Hibiki Tokai's door had been was bare.

"I'm wondering if it'll come back…" Dita replied sadly, "Mr. Alien…ahahaaa…..um…Hibiki…would be sad…"

Meia closed her eyes, "I don't think Hibiki would mind too much Dita…I think he probably thinks we're dead."

"…No!" Dita called, "It can't be! Mr. Alien will find us!"  
"Dita, how can he find us if we don't even know where we are?" Asked Meia.

Dita hugged her pillow tighter, "He'll find us, I know he will!"

Meia opened her mouth to protest but knew it wouldn't be any use. Dita was too set in her ways to think of anything other than Hibiki…and it didn't look healthy.

"All right…" Meia replied, "Don't worry then, he'll find us somehow. But for the meantime I don't think you should wait in front of Hibiki's…well…space all the time. There's other things to do you know."  
"like what?"

Meia sighed and said, "How about this, you come with me to lunch, all right? Maybe that'll cheer you up."

"…Okay…" Muttered Dita and stood up as she hugged her pillow. Then she followed Meia out of the hallway and down to the mess hall.

---------------

Back in the bridge, an announcement echoed through the cavernous space.

"Ma'am, the Dread patrol's reporting in." Beldevere's voice rang as a trio of Dreads whipped past the window.

"And?" Asked Gasconge.

Beldevere's hands rested on the console, "Nothing. Not a single space of land for miles…"

"Maybe we should go into orbit," Suggested Celtic, "At least we can look around."

"Hn….well, I guess it wouldn't hurt after all. I was kinda hoping the planet would have some form of life on it…but I guess I'm wrong. All right, prepare to head into orbit." Gasconge said and tapped the communications button and said, "This is the bridge. All hands, this is the captain. We'll be heading up to space in a moment, so I want everyone on their toes. There's no telling what will happen when we get up there or what we'll find."

She tapped the button off and asked, "How long?"

"Without a navigator," Beldevere was saying, "It'll take some time…Parfait will need to make some adjustments…"  
"All right. Well at least we're getting somewhere…" Gasconge said with her arms crossed and muttered, "Though I was hoping we'd run into some face around here…"

As the Nirvana was a dot in the distance, a shape moved in a cloudbank.

Unnoticed to the Nirvana, a vessel emerged from the clouds and parted them aside with it's thick green hide. The massive vessel almost six times the length of the Nirvana hesitated when it cleared the cloud bank and remained aloof as it scanned the distant vessel.

The ship's nondescript hull was course and rough- with no sleek lines or luminescent hull plating as the Nirvana had been. It looked more like some sort of living organism and would have been mistaken for one had there not been clues to the contrary.

One of them was the presence of some panel lines along the hull of the ship, as well as exposed antenna and instrumentation. A pair of luminous silver blisters were on either side of the vague triangular hull, while an underside antenna projected down into the air a good thousand meters. Adorning the top of the hull were three round turret-shaped objects.

The coloring was a deep green, and the only markings on the ship was a single large yellow lute insignia on a black field.

The vessel hung like a brick in the air and defied the beauty of the clouds surrounding it with it's ugliness. But it wasn't lit, and it wasn't pursuing. Only monitoring.

It's engines then lit into a harsh red and it started on a slow pace to catch up with the vessel- already sending a signal of it's discovery.

---------------

A signal lit on Beldevere's panel and she looked at it.

"What is it?" Gasconge asked.

"I don't know…" Replied Beldevere and tapped some controls. The panels changed and she glanced up at the display halo and shook her head, "The sensors thought they saw something…but I guess they were wrong…."

"…I don't like it." Gasconge replied and asked, "Celtic, can you do an active scan with the sensors?"  
Celtic nodded enthusiastically and turned to the instruments, "Scanning now…"  
The holographic display lit into a small model of the space surrounding the Nirvana- including even the seas beneath the ship and some vague objects that may be animals…

"Scanning…" She repeated and widened the radius.

The magnification decreased and the Nirvana shrunk. Small cloud formations appeared…

But then there was an oddity.

Inside the sphere there looked to be a fuzzy spot- without definition or lines. It looked like it was a smear of water over a lens…

"Does anyone see that?" Asked Gasconge.

"…Jamming?" Asked Amarone as the other two operators looked at the display.

Gasconge pointed, "Show me that."

A panel lit up and displayed the aft view of the Nirvana.

The screen seemed to jump, and for a second it appeared as if something was there…

But it looked like a mistake, and the sensors only showed clouds.

"…I don't like this,' Said Gasconge and then asked, "How long until we get out of here?"  
"Ahh…ten minutes." Replied Beldevere.

"Well let's hope we can make it sooner." Gasconge muttered and called, "Bring us to an alert just in case. Get another set of Dreads ready to fly on another patrol."

"Roger!" Chimed the operators.

---------------

Unknown to Gasconge, the large ship was visible.

But the camouflage and ECM it was generating confused all the sensors.

The massive vessel was only visible to the naked eye.

It was still closing on the luminous Nirvana.

---------------

Meia arrived with Dita in the lounge shortly before twelve. Dita was still holding the alien pillow she supposedly gave to Hibiki a long time ago…

But she held it like a teddybear as she followed Meia to the snack line.

Barnette was already there, seated at the usual table and sipping a cup of coffee. She glanced up at Meia and asked herself why Dita was there…

Her eyes flattened as she remembered how Dita was lately…

Meia approached a moment later and asked, "You all right? You look occupied."

"Just…thinking…" Replied Barnette and sipped her coffee again.

Dita sat down beside Meia and stared at the lunch she had gotten for herself and sighed.

Meia asked, "About what?"  
"…Tarak…"  
"Oh?" Meia smiled, "I'm assuming it's that one from the cargo room…"  
Barnette just blushed, then set her hand down and asked, "So how was our guest?"  
"Non responsive," Sighed Meia, "As usual. She did say something cryptic though…"  
"Such as?"  
"…She joined up with the Pirates because she wanted to be recognized…whatever that means…" Meia said.

Barnette lowered her mug also and asked, "You think that's cryptic?"

"…Why?" Asked Meia, "You know why she said that?"  
Barnette smirked, "I can guess. You know how Jura's been all famous, right?"  
Meia blinked and then winced, "Don't tell me her piloting skills-"

"-Seem to be better than even the aces, yes." Said Barnette and rolled her eyes, "You should have seen some of the videos that they made…Jura's not only a model, she's 'Ace pilot first class'. And I thought Hibiki was getting medals left and right…"  
"Well maybe the Mejere felt left out." Meia suggested and ate some of her lunch.

Barnette shrugged and let that pass for a moment.

Dita finally started to eat her lunch.

Barnette suddenly asked, "You know who that Tarak was?"  
Meia smirked, "I didn't think you'd want to talk about it?"  
"Well I'm bored. Besides, I think he's just the kind of thing I wanted to….well…." Barnette replied and looked across the room.

Meia smiled and looked down at her lunch as she parted some of the meal with a fork and knife, "There's some other Tarak on the ship too…"  
"yea, but he's the one." She replied, blushing, "He's nice…courteous and kind and everything. Just like Dureo except…more…." She winced as she tried to think of something.

"Talkative?"  
"Yeah." Nodded Barnette and smiled, "I like him..."

"Congratulations then." Said Meia and replied, "Now, you'll have to convince him that you like him."

"That's easy enough. He's been after Mejere ever since he heard the word." She smiled and said, "All I need to do is offer him to…well…" She smiled and left it at that.

Dita turned her head and looked out the window.

"I'm afraid to ask," Meia replied, "But for the sake of curiosity, just what do you think you'll do?"  
"Kiss him of course." She smiled and tittered, then went on, "After all, that's how-"  
"Aliens…" Muttered Dita suddenly.

It got Meia's attention because she turned to Dita to reassure her, but saw something outside the window.

Marring the cloudscape was a collection of dots that were not dreads.

"Oh my God…"  
She stood up and Barnette looked with her as a collection of craft whipped past the window.

An alert shrilled soon afterward.

---------------

"How the hell did they get that close!?" Gasconge blasted.

At a distance of under a kilometer behind the Nirvana, the massive alien ship looked as if it could just open a set of jaws and swallow the Nirvana whole. It had announced it's presence when a group of fighters flashed by the Nirvana.

And now all the displays were showing the presence of the massive vessel directly behind them.

To answer the commander's question Beldevere shrilled, "It's active camouflage system must have been deactivated! All sensors are working now…"

Gasconge looked at the display of the alien ship staring them in the behind and muttered, "What is it?"

"Nothing we've ever seen before," Replied Beldevere, "No identification signals… No Pexis energy reading either. Whatever it is, it isn't harvester."

"That's obvious, but I want more details!" Gasconge called out.

Beldevere nodded and Amarone picked up, "Miss Gasco…er…commander, There's life aboard!"

"How many?"

"Erum…." Amarone looked at her display, "The readings aren't clear…it looks like there's 10,680 definite…somethings aboard. That's plus or minus a hundred I think…the readings are strange…"  
"_Ten thousand of them!?_" Gasconge reacted and stared wide-eyed at the ship, "That's huge! Is it armed?"  
"Yes commander." Reported Amarone darkly, "I'm reading 127 individual energy readings on the hull…one of them's larger than the others. There's some sort of particle battery also…"

Gasconge was too shocked to say anything.

The massive vessel slowed behind the Nirvana, and then more objects dispensed from it's sides.

"Commander!" Shrilled Celtic, "Unidentified combat units deployed! There's fifteen of them in addition to the fighters already around us.."

Gasconge stabbed the communications button, "Parfait! Where's that power!? We need to get out of here _Now!_"

Parfait's panicked voice replied, "You have it ma'am!"  
"Beginning climb…" Amarone called out.

---------------

The Nirvana's slender curves started rising and the ship's elevation increased. The main engines erupted with power and the Nirvana started to rocket away from it's unknown pursuer.

But the alien ship reacted and also aimed it's nose upward. Launching were more of the unusual shaped mecha and they closed on the slender hull of the Nirvana.

"Shields." Gasconge growled.

The spherical energy shield formed around the Nirvana and encompassed it in a protecting field.

The first of the armless mecha approached it and melted against it's radiance when they made contact. The others scattered and started to surround the Nirvana…

"Do we have the energy lasers?" Asked Gasconge.

Beldevere shook her head, "I don't know! We don't have anyone at the helm!"

"Damnit…" Gasconge muttered, "And I thought things were going well…all right, prepare to launch the dreads and the Vanguards. I want all ships on full alert!"  
"Roger!" Called the operators.

---------------

Meia got settled in her dread and tapped the communications button, "Dita, are you all right?"

"…Yes…"

"Good. I know we can't combine with Hibiki right now, but we'll just have to make do. And since Jura's not here we need everyone to help. Got that?"  
"Yes…I hear you."  
Meia nodded slowly and prayed that Dita meant it.

The Vanguards were already prepared and launching, with one last minute comer launching last and taking an oversized sniper cannon with him.

Then Dread Meia and Dread Dita exploded out of the hanger and angled into the formation with the other dreads.

Taking sides just outside the field were the aliens. Meia looked at them with curiosity and examined their lines.

They looked like metallic headless ostriches- but with guns. They had no head to speak of- just a domed eye lens near the center of their bodies. Their feet and shoulders were lit with the glow of engines, and four guns were placed on their front in a square pattern around the eye. Two smaller guns were at the upper back of the body.

There were some variations to this basic design, but Meia couldn't distinguish them clearly enough.

"All right," She said and tapped some buttons, "Everyone stay sharp. We don't know who these guys are or what they'll do- so just be careful."  
"Roger!" Chimed the pilots.

Then Meia got a warning and gasped.

---------------

The unidentified aliens scattered away from the field and the capital ship fired.

Hundreds of beams of luminous radiance flowed from the nose and sides of the vessel and slammed into the screen.

The Nirvana shuddered hard and Beldevere called out, "Aft screen one is damaged!"

"We can't fire back!?" Gasconge asked.

Celtic shook her head slowly.

"I'm trying to see if we have anything…" Beldevere remarked and looked over the panels.

"Forget it," Muttered Gasconge, "All dread formations, turn and attack! Vanguards, give them as much support as you can!"

---------------

The dreads all scattered and flocked like birds for the enemy ship.

But it was waiting for them, and missiles saturated the sky from the destroyer's hundred launchers.

Bomb bursts and flashes dotted the sky of the upper atmosphere as Dreads weaved around the thousands of missiles airborne.

Barnette screamed from a direct hit and her Dread spun.

"Barnette!" Called Meia and toned, "Dread formation C, get around Barnette and get her some protection. Everyone else, go for those guns!"

"ROGER!!!"

The dreads launched their own missiles and gunfire at the destroyer's weapons.

But to their surprise, the turrets ducked into a recessed pit and closed under an armored plate.

"I don't believe it…" Meia muttered.

The dreads pulled up and away only to get fired at from behind as the turrets popped back up.

Then the other mecha arrived.

Evan as the Vanguards closed and tackled with these mecha, it was not easy. The enemy units were using energy cannons to a much higher degree than their Tarak and Mejere counterparts, and the it was only fortunate that the new Vanguards came with an advanced shielding system.

As the Vanguards tackled with the mecha, the fighters weaved into the battle and opened fire on the Dreads.

A blast rocked Dread Meia and she cried out in panic.

"Dita! Relax and focus out there!" Called Meia over the comm.

"I'm trying I'm trying!!" She replied and angled her blue dread for the ship.

"You're really bad aliens!" Shouted Dita.

But then another form of mecha appeared directly in her path.

She squealed in panic and pulled away, her dread spinning off and away from almost colliding with it.

But the humanoid shape remained airborne and turned it's body to face it's can-shaped head and visor out at the retreating blue dread.

Then the armor pointed distant at the form of the Dread and accelerated, swinging a shoulder cannon into place and snapping off several shots with it.

---------------

The Nirvana rocked under another blast and Celtic cried out, "Aft screen two is damaged!"

"Where are those weapons!?" Called Gasconge, "Why aren't our guns doing anything?"  
"Ma'am, more alien ships being launched!" Amarone called out.

Gasconge spun her head to look at the display of the ship pursuing them.

Small teardrop shaped pods with stilt legs emerged from the sides of the craft, also armed with massive arms.

"What the…" She gasped.

---------------

Meia was making a bombing run on the massive round turret-like objects on the surface when she noticed the strange pods in the sky.

"What the heck are those?" She asked.

She looked up and dodged a shot, then spun her dread around and turned in a different direction. A humanoid shaped alien machine was powering at full thrust and shooting at…

"Dita! All units, an unidentified-AHH!!"  
A trio of the three-engine pods were on her tail and pelting her dread with missiles.

"Agh…" Rasped Meia, "This would be easier if I had Hibiki here…"  
"heads up." Said a voice.

Her dread rocked slightly and she blinked, then turned her head.

Standing on the back part of the Dread's body was a green Vanguard wielding a linear bust gun.

"What are you doing up there?" She demanded.

"Helping you." Replied the pilot and aimed his gun and fired.

The huge shoulder gun emitted a blast so powerful day became night around the mussel and a beam of crimson energy darted out of the barrel.

It blasted through one of the fighters and melted the two beside it to molten metal.

Meia blinked in astonishment and asked, "You did that?"  
"Drive. I'll shot." Replied the pilot and took a foothold on Meia's Dread and fired his gun off twice more.

---------------

"Ahh!" Screamed Dita as another blast rocked her mecha, and then again, "AHH!!!

"Dita!" Barnette called out, "There's someone on your tail!"

"Wh-Where!?"

She looked behind her to see that strange humanoid mecha following her. There was a flash of green and another blast rocked her mecha.

A thump and the sound of something powering down was heard and she looked at her instruments.

Her power was failing.

"Ahhh!! Meia! I need help! My engine's been hit!!" She shrilled, "Uhn…."

Then another thump rumbled through the hull, then again, and again, and again.

Ten thumps in all rattled through the hull and when Dita looked up she squealed in panic.

Those unusual pods with arms had grabbed the Dread.

"AH!!" She screamed, "MR. ALIEN HELP MEEE!!!!!"

The pod's engines flared and the Dread pulled against them.

The hovering humanoid armor turned and fired thrice more into Dita's aft, destroying the engine housings and rendering Dita helpless.

Meia on the other hand saw exactly what was happening and screamed orders.

But the enemy mecha and fighters converged on her and the dreads and opened fire.

It still didn't deter Meia from pushing her throttle to the max to try to ram the enemy armor.

The humanoid form watched her come, and then reached a hand out.

Her dread shuddered from an impact and soon she heard the other pilot, "Gah!"  
She looked up and back in her dread to see the humanoid alien armor towering over the nine meter Vanguard and throw it off her machine.

Then it turned and fired a chest-mounted cannon into her wing.

Alarms went off, but she grit her teeth and rolled.

The armor fell off into the sky but jetted away towards Dita.

Meia gasped as she saw the mecha towing Dita into one of the hangers…

"Heads up."  
Meia turned to see the Vanguard approach, but noticed there was a golden light from her instrumentation.

"No…" She said, wide-eyed.

The Dread started to flip and convert itself, changing geometry and accepting the vanguard as it locked into place. Wings appeared, and the nose arched back into a tail- where it split to accept new spines and faint tail feathers. The wings broke apart and separated to expand twice the length as before, and then broke again into a total of four wings. The talons materialized and split, gaining another claw along it's lengths to permit landing.

But the head also resolved and it was different. Instead of the cap and visor it was a long beak-shaped head with green eyes recessed along it's side.

The new Vandread Meia was complete, and when it resolved Meia found a Tarak in her lap.

"Ugh…!"  
"…Hi."  
Seated on her lap was Alexander Bremen.

"Well…this is a shock…" She replied.

"You have no idea."  
"Help me!" Shrilled Dita.

Meia grabbed the controls and said, "Listen, I don't have time. Just grab the controls and try to follow my lead!"  
"Got it."

The new Vandread wheeled and exploded at incredible speed.

The humanoid armor turned with some astonishment and blasted out of the way of the incoming Vandread, but it turned and fired as Meia passed.

She weathered those shots and sped for the hanger entry where Dita's vanguard was disappearing…

But standing in the way was yet another form of alien mecha.

This one was a pod on back-bent legs, two arms, and an overhead cannon-

The resulting blast from it's guns knocked the Vandread into a spin.

An energy turret swiveled and fired at point-blank range, blasting the Vandread even further away.

"NO!!!" Meia screamed as the blue Dread disappeared form sight and the door closed firmly.

The alien machine pulled away, it's guns firing one final blast into the shielding of the Nirvana as it turned it's nose above the planet.

Both craft had already cleared the atmosphere now and were in space.

---------------

"They have Dita!" Shouted Meia over the comm.

"No!" Gasconge shouted and blasted, "Turn us to bear anything we have on that ship!"

The Nirvana's mass turned gracefully in the sky and started to face the bigger alien ship.

But it was already recovering it's flight formations and accelerating away.

"Stop them!" Gasconge cried out.

Celtic winced and then gasped as a system powered up.

Parts of the arms unlocked and moved aside to expose capacitors…

A targeting indicator appeared just in front of the bridge with figures.

"Wh-What's this?" Gasconge asked.

Parfait's face appeared, "Commander! What's going on?"  
"We're generating a particle field!" Called Amarone.

Between the arms of the Nirvana, blue-white flashes of electricity started to grow in intensity.

"Everyone clear out! This must be some sort of weapons system…" Gasconge mused in astonishment.

The Dreads, Vanguards, and Vandread flew away from the Nirvana as the beam continued to charge.

"Particle charge now 67%…" Amarone announced.

Beldevere gasped and spun her head, "Commander! The target's emitting something I've never seen before!"

"What is it?"  
"I don't know-"

Their questions were answered as a huge starburst of purple and red energy flashed and expanded into existence.

"What the hell is that?" Gasconge demanded.

"Particle charge at 80%…!"

The huge green ship slipped into the void seamlessly.

"Follow it!"

"We cant'! Energy arrested by the cannon!" Replied Amarone, "We're going to fire!!"

The massive ship disappeared in the fold just as the gun went off.

A huge flash of blue/white light exploded out into space with the brilliance of a sun. Everyone hid their eyes as a beam larger than the Nirvana exploded from between the arms and arced out in a bell shape for the beam.

But it was too late, the ship was already gone.

The beam lasted for a full fifteen seconds and by then the field was gone.

"Target vanished…" Muttered Beldevere.

Gasconge slumped in her chair, "What…what happened?"

Silence filled the room for minutes, but then Gasconge broke it by silently saying, "Recall all the Dreads and Vanguards…it's all we can do for now…"

"Yes ma'am."

For the first time since it's refit, the chair was used. Gasconge rode it back up the track and through the doorway into the private offices.

The others watched her go, then turned to their instruments with sadness.

---------------

Barnette came to the platform among injuries and shouts. Some of the pilots had been seriously wounded, and it wasn't just the dreads.

Tesh Ashton was being carted away at incredible speed by Dureo and Paiway in addition to the many nurses. Some of the Tarak were busy taking care of themselves…

But Barnette wasn't looking for them. She was looking for someone else…

Dread Dita was irritatingly absent, and it was for this reason Barnette came to find Meia.

She was slumped at the bottom of the lift ride- as the new Vandread Meia had landed instead of her simple dread. Standing beside her was some Tarak, trying to be sympathetic and looked up at her.

Barnette didn't say anything as they exchanged glances and then she knelt beside Meia.

It was the first time Barnette saw Meia crying.

"I-I'm sorry…" Replied Meia and wiped her tears, "It's just…I thought…"  
"Relax," Barnette replied, "We did all we could…"

"…I suppose…but…I wonder what they're going to do to her. If they're anything like the harvesters…"

She trailed off and left both of them in silence.

But Barnette reached a hand forward to put on her friend's shoulder and smirked, "Don't worry. We'll get her back…somehow…"

Meia didn't even smirk.

---------------

Dita was clasping her legs tightly in fear. She had heard sounds and scraping from outside, obviously from whatever the aliens were doing.

She was terrified. These were real aliens- not robots or other humans. She didn't know what to expect when they forced the door open and looked inside. They could be anything…even poisonous.

Whatever they were, Dita got the impression they did not want to be friendly.

She hugged her knees tighter as the sounds of creaking were heard in the cockpit. They were forcing their way in!

"Mr. Alien…help me…" She muttered.

Her eyes widened in panic and she heard the door being forced in the darkness.

Then suddenly the hatch came off, and Dita's fear reached it's peak. She stared up through the light at her new captors, and her eyes widened in fear and hysteria.

Then, upon seeing the aliens, she feinted.

==========================


	6. 6: Alien encounter

Afterward

Written by: Norsehound

========================== 

CHAPTER SIX:

Alien encounter

-------- 

The small creature was gently handed up to one of the beings.

Dita was limp in the hand of the creature as it held the seemingly lifeless humanoid in it's hand.

One of them called out in disgust, while another one offered a suggestion.

But a power armor approached.

Those assembled around the respectably sized craft stopped and waited for the armor to stop, and the forward compartments opened and the pilot emerged from it's protective casing. It spoke some things before gently taking a hold of the creature in one of it's hands.

It looked down at the limp girl in it's hands and then said some things. The others walked away from the craft, leaving it where it was and it's occupant in the careful hands of the higher authority.

The entity made something equivalent to a smirk and gently carried the unconscious human out of the hanger and down the passageways inside the ship.

The walls and air were moist and warm, and faint precipitation covered the walls and armor of the creature holding Dita carefully.

It strode into a separate lab room and uttered some things to another one of it's species. The other one looked up, said a few things in response, and then prepared a large glass containment capsule. The alien gently set down the creature in the containment vessel and it closed around the sleeping Dita.

The alien commander looked at the small creature in the glass, then said some more things to the scientist, who responded with some meaning.

The officer gestured an agreement and turned it's eyes down to the unconscious Dita and stared at her for a moment before turning out of the lab and heading out into the corridor to make a report to a higher authority.

---------------------------------- 

The alien vessel emerged from it's rip in time and space and coasted clear of the gateway. It's engines lit again and pushed the craft gently from it's location.

It wasn't alone.

Herded in the space were several more vessels in a small rally of ships in the local area of space. Two of the other vessels were similar in shape and look to the one that captured Dita, but there were different ones also.

The largest of the assembled ships was a massive ominous shape roughly cylindrical but with no tapered ends or anything. Antenna sprouted here and there along the surfaces of the ship, and a quartet of vertical blisters was positioned next to one another near the back of the hull and it's four massive engines. 

Beside it was a craft of similar size but of different shape. Like the largest vessel it had a roughly smooth body near it's back end, with an assembly of instruments and engine clusters on it's back facing. But it narrowed down two thirds of the way from the back into a smaller head-like assembly- with an eyeless skull tapering into a snout and with a definite cut along it that looked like a hidden jaw. Only one of these vessels was present in the assembly.

Smaller ships were in the area also. One class was slightly larger than the Nirvana, but was nowhere as graceful. The tapered lump of vessel had a trio of engines- two of them at the back of the vehicle while one was mounted underneath. A total allotment of thirteen of these ships drifted in the cluster.

The other class of smaller ship was the size of the Nirvana and wasn't as glamorous. Like the other ships it had a thick, unattractive hull but the various ships in the assembly came in the colors of green or dark orange. Nevertheless, these ships had a grill-like engine at their prismatic aft hulls, which tapered out to a rectangular section with a clear division along it's middle. Like the other ships, antenna were also placed here and there along the hull to give it an organic feel. But unlike the other ships, there was a total of eighteen of these vessels in the area.

The vessel responsible for capturing Dita came to a hold beside the largest of the ships and cut it's engines. The large vessel at the center of the group discharged several flights worth of various mecha and fighters to arrive and dock with the smaller vessel. A curious brick-shaped ship also undocked from the large ship and proceeded to the cruiser. It wasn't as large as the other capital ships, rather instead it looked more like a transport. It too had the same green coloration, but was only the length of three of the alien mecha placed end-on-end. It's meager armament of a single barrel at the front seemed to indicate it was some sort of shuttle.

Still, it approached the side hanger of the vessel with whatever cargo was inside with the intention of boarding the craft.

----------------------------------

When Dita awoke some time later she immediately had the feeling she was being watched.

She wasn't far from the truth.

Six aliens surrounded her and stared their powerful eyes down at her.

She stood up trembling in panic and fear, clutching herself as she stared at one of the aliens to the next.

"Who are you!?" She demanded, shouting, "What do you want with me?"  
One of the aliens talked to another one, which indicated agreement.

Another alien spoke across the table to one of the others who was seated. It was the same one that had come out of the armor and carried her to the lab. It responded with some words, unintelligible to Dita but still audible to the human ear. The girl collapsed on her knees in terror and looked from one alien to the next.

Soon she realized the size of these aliens, and her mind skipped.

The table was easily as large as her dread.

She hiccuped and swayed in her seat as the aliens continued to talk.

One of them spoke to her.

She turned her head and stared dumbly up at the one that had addressed her, analogous to a deer in the headlights.

The one that brought her in slammed a fist on the table and startled Dita, making her jump and stand up as it yelled in harsh bass tones across the table to the one that addressed her.

One of the aliens at the head of the table spoke some bass tones and the aggressive one sat back down and looked at Dita.

The scared little girl looked back in terror and then turned again to another one of the aliens, who was motioning one of his hands and indicating Dita.

One asked something that ended in the tone of a question.

Some of the others seemed to agree, but the aggressive one only sat back and stared at Dita thoughtfully.

A warbled tone came across the table and the aggressive one spoke up once more.

Shouts fell through the air and confused Dita even more, so much that she clutched her head.

An argument ensued, and Dita craned over to rest on her knees and squeeze her eyes shut. Eventually she relaxed and fell on her side, unconscious.

The aggressive one stopped the conversation and gently reached across the table with one hand and carefully used another to scoop Dita gently into his hands. With some final bass tones he spoke some words to the other aliens and then left the room with Dita protected in two of his arms.

----------------------------------

After depositing Dita back in the lab, the aggressive alien came to another enclosed area, where some of the aliens from the table chamber had come for another briefing.

A hologram of a ship manifested and hovered over an unlit table.

This one was luminescent and sleek, with shiny lines and a light grey coloring.

The aggressive alien identified this ship as the same one he had attacked only a day before.

Alien writing scrolled down the sides of the display and indicated hypothetical points. Had Dita been there she would have recognized it as the Nirvana.

Displays from combat footage were shown on separate holographic screens and the aliens mused over these images of power. The hologram shifted to display several other reconstructed models of light which could have been identified as various Dreads, Vanguards, and of course, the Vandread.

The aggressive alien mused a hand to his mouth parts in confusion as he looked over the strange machines being displayed.

The leader of the aliens spoke up in more bass tones and their attention turned to the hologram once again.

Now two separate ships appeared in the display, the Nirvana and one other. The commanding alien said some words and indicated both vessels, using his voice to project some efforts of power and strategy.

The other aliens listened passively to the leader as he went on and talked bout both models of light.

The aggressive alien considered the two vessels with curiosity and recalled the fights with both of them. They were unlike their own vessels, and somehow…

The commander then turned their attention to a massive hologramatic plate crowded with hundreds of billions of stars. Zones lit in green were marked with the insignia of the aliens, while other spots were highlighted in various reds and blues to signify, apparently, threats and noncombatants.

The commander pointed to some parts of the gigantic map, and even indicated a marker on the map that perhaps showed their current position. Another smaller blow up manifested and showed a dot of brilliant color. The small display played in a loop, showing the area of space before, during, and after a brilliant flare up.

The aggressive alien reminisced in remembrance to seeing that only a week or so ago, before the confrontation with the unusual lustrous ship.

An alien asked a question and one of the other aliens answered, motioning to parts of the display and then calling up another hologram display that showed additional information, showing sensor output for the past week. He indicated some displays, and then motioned to the commanding alien to go on.

More videos were shown, including the breaking through the clouds and seeing the back of the unusual dagger ship for the first time. With the recording was sensor information that was displayed aside the video.

More combat footage was shown, with some focuses on the Dreads, the aggressive alien's armor, and the Vandread as it closed and engaged in combat. Movies showing the shields breaking on the Nirvana were displayed, and casualty reports were also shown.

Then the movie displays vanished and the commanding alien spoke some more before the meeting ended and the aliens went their separate ways.

The aggressive alien remained in the room to talk with one of the ranking aliens, the commander of the vessel. Some words were exchanged, until the commanding alien indicated approval.

The aggressive alien left the room and strode back to the science room. Once there, he pulled up a seat and sat down beside the glass jar containing the strange alien that he had come to capture.

----------------------------------

The small fleet of ships were traveling now, thrusting at moderate speed and headed for another destination.

The important craft carrying many of the important aliens left and headed for the sleeker of the two largest ships, entering it and disappearing inside.

Distant was a planet, a brown unforgiving world that was the current destination of the fleet.

The assembly of many ships continued at normal drives to the planet, ever watchful of the space around them in case of a possible ambush.

And almost without warning, a ship exploded.

The alien vessels immediately went on alert and launched pods as a vessel approached.

Riding on twin plumes of light was a sleek vessel unlike anything within the alien fleet. It's curved, streamlined hull and colored extensions made it vibrant and colorful in contrast to the dull green of the alien vessels. It's head was a massive triangle in shape, and it was mounted on a backward-bent joint to a block body. Connected on either side of the front part of the body were two elongated hull parts that were colored at their ends. And at the back of the blocky lower hull were the two engine drives propelling the vessel.

Mecha of their own design launched from dual hangers and exchanged fire with the armless mecha of the aliens and more fights and explosions blossomed in the stars.

The green aliens had turned their machines and were facing down the sleeker and faster vessel as it approached the formation.

But then something spectacular happened.

The forward hull parts of the sleek vessel shone and shimmered along their lines, and on the part of the main hull between the projections a door opened and shimmered with unearthly light.

Electricity sparked between the twin booms as the ship continued to approach the alien fleet.

In response, the smallest ships and the sleeker of the largest two ships also opened jaws of their own. The smaller vessels had the entire front section of their ships part open while the largest ship opened it's jaws only on the front half of the ship. Like the newcomer, blue blasts of electricity sparkled between the jaws in preparation of particle fire.

The sleeker ship fired first and directed it's blast against one of the larger ships.

The more slender of the largest green alien vessels was encompassed in the blinding blue light and vaporized.

Then the smaller ships opened fire with beams far greater than the volume of the ships firing them.

But the sleek ship, in anticipation of this, winked out of existence after abruptly cutting off the beam and seemed to vanish before re-appearing right behind the enemy fleet and rejoining the battle.

As the slower alien vessels turned their own weapons returned fire. All of them visibly curved off linear paths out of the beams and headed for the sleek alien vessel.

The ship's hull wasn't touched, as an energy field was shimmering in place to deflect the beams of energy.

In response the triangular vessels in the fleet had opened their own maws and particle beams were being charged and aimed at the ship. More combat mecha and fighters were deployed from the remainder of the largest ships and were swarming for the sleek vessel.

The sleek ship returned fire with smaller tracking guns, shooting pins of light to intercept the swarming alien mecha- which some of them were stopped by the energy field in activation.

The three cruisers continued to fire but then started to turn as the sleek ship disappeared once again.

This time it appeared close to some of the smaller ships, and opened concentrated fire into the closest of them.

Armor buckled and then burst under the repeated impact of aggressive guns and the ship withered, melted and exploded in brilliant light. More fire came from the alien ship before it jumped once again.

The aliens turned to shoot at it's latest location, that being some distance away and recovering it's own mecha. Fighters and mecha belonging to the green fleet rushed to intercept, but by the time they got there the sleek ship was already burning away at incredible speed and disappeared with a final jump.

When it was confirmed that the alien ship was gone the fleet regrouped and tried to pick up the pieces of that assault.

----------------------------------

Dita had awakened during the battle and remained completely confused during it's duration. Frightened, she sat down on the glass to wait it out. When the klaxons had ended she stood up slowly and looked around, confused at the interior of the gigantic space that held her.

She sat back down again from looking at the gigantic equipment that surrounded her and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Mr. Alie….ahh….Hibiki…" She muttered and squeezed her eyes shut, "But I want to call you Mr. Alien! Why don't you do neat things anymore Mr. Alien?"  
She rolled on her side and sighed. Hibiki, in the last days, was too busy to play with her. Now she had nothing left…

And if she was trapped here, her life might leave her also.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of something. There was no possible way she could escape her captors- they were too swift and too precautions. The glass container she was kept in didn't seem to have any exits or ways of escape in any form unless one of the aliens allowed it.

And now one of the aliens came through the doorway.

She looked up at it and stood up slowly and recognized this alien.

It was the aggressive one, the one that had yelled during the conference. But was it in defense or anger of Dita's treatment?

The alien cast it's eyes down on Dita and remained unmoving, while the little girl looked back up at the alien in confusion.

It muttered some bass tones that Dita could hear through the glass.

"H-Hi!!!" She called and waved to the larger alien.

The alien was a little taken back at this and confusion was clearly expressed. It hesitated and replied to her.

"H-Hi!! HI!!" She repeated and waved enthusiastically again.

The alien raised one of it's hands and repeated the waving gesture slowly.

"Yeah! That's it!" She replied, "Hi!!!"

The alien's mouth parts moved and it uttered a response, "H-Hi."

Dita giggled and called up, "Now you're learning how to speak!"  
"…Speak?" Repeated the alien and left off in a ramble of bass notes.

"Yeah! Talk, you know…" Said Dita and moved her fingers in a talking motion.

The alien was clearly confused.

"Ohh…if only I had my translator…" Dita replied in remembrance of one of the obscure toys meant for 'alien contact' that was somewhere in her room. But she looked back up at the alien and attempted to continue contact, "Um…." She moved her hands in the similar fashion she had once done with another alien…but who was now stuck in the Mejere system.

This alien was clearly puzzled.

"….Hey, can you understand….forget it…" Dita gave up. Obviously this alien didn't communicate by hand signals.

It spoke to her again, warbling some notes.

"What do you mean?" She asked and shook her head, "I don't understand a word you're saying…"

The alien motioned to her and uttered some notes.

"I-I don't…" She said, shaking her head, "I can't understand you Mr. Alien!"

At once she recognized her mistake and slapped both hands on her face. Her tears started to well up as the thoughts of Hibiki Tokai filtered through her head. She collapsed on her knees in sobs, and forced the alien on the outside to react with curiosity.

It uttered some notes of concern, even said, "Hi?" Once or twice with the wave gesture to try to appease the creature, but it wasn't working. Dita was in the throes of tears.

The Aggressive alien was so moved it activated something on the container and the glass cup lifted. The alien leaned on the table and reached a hand out to the smaller Dita.

Dita became aware that a gigantic finger nudged her gently in the side and she stood up sharply and backed away with a look of terror on her face.

The alien retreated and hastily closed the glass again, but it's eyes remained fixed on her with curiosity.

"Y-You…" She said sadly, "Wanted to…help me?"  
"…Help?" Replied the alien.

"Yeah…help…" She said, her hands clasping one another before her breast, "Yes…help…make me feel better."

"…Better?" Repeated the alien.

Dita shook her head sadly and sat on the ground again, "What's the use…you'd never understand me…"  
"Understand…." Repeated the alien and thought over this. He pressed his hands against the glass and uttered some tones to Dita before turning and leaving the room.

Dita watched him go with some confusion and then turned away, sighing before putting her head in between her arms, "Mr. Alien…." And sobbed.

----------------------------------

The aggressive alien on the other hand was busy going somewhere.

Even though he just left the lab, it was one of several aboard the craft. His destination was another form of laboratory.

The doorway opened and the armored alien entered the passageway and toned out some notes to another occupant in the room.

The unarmored alien looked up from his station and warbled back some notes in confusion.

A conversation soon struck up between the aliens, the aggressive one motioning with his hands the gestures repeated to him from the alien and even said some of the words he had heard, "Hi….Better…..Understand…"

"understand…" Replied the unarmored alien and asked a word.

The aggressive alien asked for details but the unarmored one simply dismissed it and uttered some more tones- to which the armored alien nodded in agreement.

The unarmored alien repeated one tone over and over to himself as it turned and consulted a computer chart.

Rows of the alien language filtered past the screen and the aliens studied the characters, until the unarmored alien found an item of his search and accessed the details. He warbled some tones of logic to the unarmored alien, who nodded with some eagerness and listened to what the alien was saying.

After holding up another lengthy conversation the armored alien nodded in agreement and said some things before leaving the chamber and headed for the hanger. When he arrived he strode across the bay to where the blue Dread Dita was parked and stared long and hard at the unusual craft.

He exchanged words with one of the others in the bay before turning and heading back into the ship again.

----------------------------------

Dita was quite bored until she saw the alien come in again.

"Oh…you're back?" She asked and stood up.

"Understand." Muttered the alien to Dita.

"What?"  
The glass opened and Dita was plucked from the glass canister and carried by the alien back to the hanger.

Dita's excitement grew when she saw that they were coming into a hanger and her dread was present. But the feeling left her when she saw that they were headed for another mecha instead.

The empty power armor stood only steps away from the parked Dread. Dita blinked and identified the shape as the same one that had captured her…

The alien indicated his armor and said a word Dita could make out, "Nousjadeul-Ger."

"What?" Dita asked.

The alien warbled a response.

"I don't understand…" She replied.

"Understand…" Repeated the alien.

But then an alarm shrilled in the bay.

"What does that mean?" Demanded Dita in the alien's fist.

----------------------------------

The sleek vessel was back and shooting off more rounds as it powered at full speed for the alien armada.

This time they were ready- mostly.

The cruisers had turned and were returning with volley fire and missiles, while some of the ships were just getting back into gear.

The sleek vessel either deflected or dodged the blasts and launched it's own mecha to begin another melee round.

One of the lagging destroyers at last turned and fired it's volleys at the approaching attacking unit.

But the sleek enemy ship was drawing a bead on the cruiser and firing.

----------------------------------

Dita felt the deck give out from underneath the alien, and also being sheltered as the alien fell to the ground.

But Dita found herself free and tumbling across the bay.

She recovered and looked over at the alien, groaning as it lay on the floor.

"Mr. Alien!" She called out, hesitating as she realized her mistake. She looked around for something but instead found her Dread.

Hibiki's memories returned.

She summed up her mind and ran full speed for her dread.

The aggressive alien shouted to her and started to come up to a stand.

But Dita had already reached the Dread and found the canopy to be open instead of off. The canopy closed and shut the alien outside.

Dita made a face and then smiled with glee as she realized the Pexis elements must have self-repaired the engine.

When the screen came up she saw the alien responsible for all this climbing into the humanoid power armor.

She hesitated as she stared at the alien closing itself in the armor. Didn't she have it to thank for surviving this long?

But Hibiki's brave words filled her head, "_Whatever_!"

"Right!" She puffed and powered the dread.

The Dread's engines flared and the guns fired for the hanger door.

The alien power armor started to move just as the door blasted outward and the vacuum carried parts, equipment, and other aliens out into deep space.

The Dread and armor went with it, and before long Dita found herself in space again.

"Ahh!!!" She cheered and added power to the engines.

The blue Dread accelerated with speed and headed for the sleek alien vessel, now shooting on the far side of the fleet.

She glanced over her shoulder at a mysterious red dot.

The armor was following her.

She made a face of sadness and anger and shouted, "Leave me alone!!"

Power added to the repaired engines and the dread accelerated. But then it rocked under an impact blast, and sure enough the alien armor behind her was shooting for her engine again.

"Leave me alone….huh!?" She gasped.

"_Leave me alone-!_" "_Cut it out!!!_"

"….Mr. Alien!! I'm sorry!!!" She Sobbed in her cockpit and pressed her hands to her face.

But the sleek ship and it's defending mecha had spotted her, and new traffic was heard over the radio. Three of the strange colored machines dove in and fired upon the advancing alien mecha that were chasing the dread.

The blue Dread came under control again and turned, banking for one of the opening hanger doors as the surrounding mecha opened fire.

But one determined alien was not going to let her go so easily.

Dodging and riding the full wake of a burning engine was the armor pilot, who roared forward at incredible speed and determination.

One of the sleek mecha came in his way and fired, but the alien was not affected by it and simply shoved aside the smaller mecha and blasted for the hanger-

-Making it inside just as the doors closed.

Dita's dread set down at the far end of the hanger just barely able to fit, while the alien mecha landed and ran across the floor with heavy footfalls.

Smaller people emerged with weapons and fired repeatedly at the mecha in question in defiance of it's presence.

The heavy armor ignored all this and headed for the downed Dread, it's claws open in determination.

Dita remained in the cockpit in fear and sadness as she passively defied the alien's attempts to contact her again.

But some of the defending mecha had appeared back in the hanger and were firing at the heavy armor.

The alien humanoid power armor turned and fired it's chest gun to blow a hole in the side of the hanger and cause fire and mischief.

But the occupant of the armor, seeing that the situation was hopeless, backed his power armor for the doorway it came and the ship's occupants were more than happy to close the door behind him and launch him out into space.

When the armor was clear it blasted away from the sleek alien ship at full speed- dodging the blasts to get some distance before turning around and looking at the sleek vessel.

It traveled into the distance before winking away by it's advanced drive.

The alien breathed in his helmet, looking at the space where the sleek ship had vanished.

"Speak?…" He muttered in confusion and then lowered his eyes, "Understand…."

But these words didn't have any effect- the ship was still gone.

"Understand…" He finished and turned to see the fleet of ships advancing. He ignited his engines and headed back to the home fleet, but not without a new objective in his mind.

==================================


End file.
